Hidden Secrets
by Boo112
Summary: CHAPTER 16 IS UP! Adam./Warren./Kirsty Fic. :P:P:P.
1. Friends

_**This is my first POV (Point of View.) Fic, so I hope you like the way I write-them. :).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>

6am...6am and I'm awake...already. My alarm doesn't go-off until 7am. But oh well, I'm sure Tess would appreciate-me being at work early for a change, instead of late. No-one liked-me being late. At work, I get threatened with the sack, and probably a cheeky-comment from Adam. At home, I get a beating from Warren, and I fall-out with Nita for arguing with her Father. I get-up, terrified of waking Warren, his eyes alone are enough to scare the life-out-of-me.

Eventually I managed to get myself dressed and downstairs and had just about made myself breakfast, when BAM, Warren appears in the kitchen doorway.

"Not gonna say goodbye then?" He asks in his intimidating-manner.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna wake-you, that's all..." I say...quietly, not-wanting to look at him, in-fear that he would suspect something, so instead I busy myself with putting the cereal-away, back in the cupboard, before he could use-it to hurt-me with. I wouldn't put anything past-him these days.

"Ya Lieing..." He says in his broad-accent.

"No, like I said, I just..." I began to speak, but it was too-late, he wasn't going to believe that I was perhaps being a loving-wife for a change, and had my lazy, or ill, as the Doctors had said, husband, to sleep through whilst I went to work, pay the bills to keep this house as our own. Before I had even finished my sentence he had forced-me to turn around and had grabbed-me by the throat, holding-me back against the Kitchen Counter.

"Don't. Lie. To Me. Now tell-me why you didn't wake-me." Warren demamnded.

I tried my best to take a deep-breath in, but Warren's forceful-hands around my Neck were preventing-me from doing-so. Trying to remain-calm I attempted a reply.

"I wasn't lieing Warren..." I trailed-off, struggling to breath-now.

Warren punched-me in the stomach, releasing his hands from around my neck. I gasped for breath, but it was short-lived as the force of Warren's punch made me suck-it all back in again as I tried my best not to cry,  
>or scream.<p>

"TELL-ME!" He yelled as I keeled-over, onto the floor. I was now on my knees.

"Warren don't you'll wake-Nita!" I cried to him.

"You were afraid...afraid that this would 'appen? Weren't ya?" He questioned visciously.

"Can I get-up please?" I asked weakly.

Warren sat-down on the kitchen-chair, well, it was more collapsed. But no-illness caused a man to punch their wife everyday for 16 Years straight.

"Just Go." He said, almost threatening that if I didn't, he would hurt-me-again.

* * *

><p>I eventually reached-work, on-time! It wasn't early like I had planned, I had Warren to blame for that, but at-least I wasn't late. I'd be waking-up for work an hour-earlier more-often. Before I entered, I made myself throw-up in a bush around the corner, using the finger in the throat-trick, I had been feeling sick since Warren had punched-me, but the last-thing I wanted was to be sick on shift, I didn't want to be sent-home, so I might as well get it over and done-with.<p>

"Oy, what did the bush ever do to you?" A familiar-voice said from in a car behind-me.

I turned-around. Adam. I should've expected-that. I smiled at him, giving him playful evils as he turned into the car-park, driving slowly enough for me to walk-alongside him.

"Haa. Haa. Adam." I said to him sarcastically.

"Noo seriously, that didn't sound too good, are you okay?" He asked. His little-concerned wrinkles were very-adorable, but I couldn't possibly fall for him. Yes I'd kissed-him in the pub-toilets, and yes, he knew about what Warren did to me, but if I fell for him, it'd only cause trouble at home. Besides what sort of Mother would-be if I did that to Nita? Left her Father for another Man? Yeah, because she'd really believe-me when I tell-her that my husband, her Dad, is a wife-beater.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm fine Adam." I told him with a sigh and a cheeky-smile. And it was true, I was fine...now...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adam's POV.<span>**

Kirsty told me that she was fine, but I knew what she went-through at home, and I wasn't an idiot, she was throwing-up in that bush. I couldn't just pretend as if nothing as happened.

Kirsty waited as I parked my car, retrieved my stuff from the back, the locked the car.

"Adam, you do realise you've just made me a whole 2 Minutes Late? I was Actually on-time today..." She joked with me, and I laughed, as we began to walk-through the car-park together, towards the ED-Doors.

"Oh Sorry about-that..." I trailed-off. "How's Warren?" I asked, knowing that Kirsty would know that I wasn't asking that in a friendly-way, what I really meant was, 'Has Warren beaten you this morning?' But I could hardly ask-her that in the middle of the ED's Car-Park.

"Warren's fine..." She trailed-off innocently as we reached the doors. Did she really think I was THAT stupid.

"Kirssttyyy..." I moaned softly, knowing that, that would get the truth-out of her.

Kirsty sighed, she knew all to well that I wasn't just going to give-up like-that.

"Things aren't so-good..." She told-me quietly, hoping no-else could hear-her.

"Well...Are you okay to work today?" I asked-Kirsty, concerned for her as I pushed the door-open then held-it open for her.

Kirsty began to walk-in, but turned and gave-me a friendly kiss on the cheek before she did. "Stop. Worrying. About-Me..." She told-me calmly, before smiling at me sweetly then shooting-me a cheeky-wink.

It drove-me crazy to think that she was married to an abusive-husband, whilst I was stuck at home all-alone, left with a space on my sofa, waiting to be filled...and a space next to me in my double-bed...cold since Jess had left-it without so much as a single-glance back at our Marital-Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>

I was paired-up with Adam today. I loved working with Adam. As much as his constant questions and worrying got on my nerves, I couldn't help but love the 'Trueman Charm' as he liked to call-it. And I would never admit this to Adam, but I quite-liked watching-him worry about-me, it was so-nice to have such a lovely-friend...to have someone who loved-me.

"Sooo Nurse Clements." He said happily, and flirtatiously as he caught-up with me.

"Yesss, Doctor-Trueman." I replied in just as-much of a flirty-way.

Adam gently grabbed-my-arm and pulled-me into an empty cubicle. "What really happened this-morning?" He asked-me softly.

I forced a cheeky-smile. "I thought I told-you to stop-worrying about-me." I told-him flirtatiously, but quietly as I tenderly-toyed with the end of his stethoscope with one-hand.

Adam took my hand, the hand that was playing with his stethoscope, also the hand that my wedding-ring was supposed-to be on. Adam didn't notice that it was my ring-hand, but I did almost straight-away.

Panic-formed across my face. "Oh My Gosh. Where Is It?" I asked worriedly, tearing forming in the back of my eyes as I feared-another beating from Warren.

"Where's what Kirsty?" He asked as he took my other-hand.

"I must've lost-it washing-up last-night...I can't believe Warren didn't notice..." I trailed-off. Adam didn't know what an earth she was on-about?

"Kirsty." Adam said firmly, squeezing my hands tightly.

"MY WEDDING-RING ADAM." I shouted, I didn't mean to shout at him. The tears that were once at the back of my eyes, were now coming to the front, one-even managed to roll down my cheek, followed by another, then-another...

"Heyyy..." Adam tried to comfort-me as he gently pulled-me in for a hug. I accepted the hug, purely because the curtain of the cubicle was blocking-them from being seen by the rest-of the guys. It felt so nice to be held by the man that Actually, Truly Loved-Me. He was being so sweet, I had just shouted at him, and yet he was still there, waiting to hug-me. What a sweetheart. Unlike the Monster that awaited-my arrival-home.

I released the hug from Adam then sat on the edge of the bed in the empty-cubicle. I lifted-up my scrubs-top, revealing the bruise that was forming from where Warren had punched-me in the stomach this morning.

Adam watched-on, I could see by the look on his face that if he ever got his hands on Warren, he would kill-him, and I wouldn't stop-him, if I knew that Adam would-win. But Warren was strong, stronger than Adam liked to think he was, he would tear Adam to shreds, and I wasn't going to let him do that to the man that I loved. I shouldn't love Adam, but I do, and there's nothing that Warren can do about-it.

After the shock had gone-through Adam's system, he finally spoke-up. "Kirsty, you can't stay with him." Adam stated.

"I haven't got a choice, I've got Nita to think-about." I told-him emotionally.

"You two are always welcome at mine, you know that Kirst..." Adam tried to re-assure me that I did have a choice, but that would just cause move-havoc than was humanly-possible.

"Mind if I...take a look?" Adam asked sweetly.

"No...No of-course I don't, go-ahead..." I trailed-off with a sweet-smile.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>

_:). There Is More To Come. :)._


	2. Worry & Support

**_Thanks for the Reviews-Guys. Much-Appreciated. :). _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Kirsty's POV.**_

I showed Adam the continuous bruising around my back, and the nasty-cut on my upper-arm from the other-day...but that was a story that was best-left alone...He bandaged-up my cut then checked that my ribs weren't too badly-damaged.

"You should probably get those ribs x-rayed Kirst...they're definitely badly-bruised, and I'm almost-certain that one of them is fractured..." Adam told-me gently as he placed his stethscope onto the bed. I could hear his voice wobbling from where he was worried about-me. But I didn't want his sympathy, I just wanted Adam.

I carefully hopped-down from the bed, aware of my injuries, and turned to face Adam. "I can't Adam, people would suspect things." I told-him tearfully.

Adam walked-around the bed to join-me. He took my hands into his-own, then looked-me in the eyes. "You Have to Kirst, and you can't go back-there tonight with a possible fractured-rib Kirst, if he does anything...  
>well, the pain might get too much for your body to handle...you'd just collapose." Adam said sadly.<p>

I released my hands from Adam's then picked-up his stethscope from the bed, placing-it over his head and around his neck, where it should-be. I kept hold of the sides as it rested-around his neck. "Stop treating-me like your patient, and start treating-me like your friend." I told him, sweetly, but firmly as I tried to walk out of the cubicle, but Adam's warm and gentle hand on my arm stopped-me from doing-so. I turned back to face him.

"What?" I said, in a slightly frustrated-way as Adam released my arm from his grip.

"Kirsty, if you were my patient, you'd be up in x-ray right-now, but you're not my patient are you, which is why I offered you a place to stay at mine..." Adam trailed-off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

I knew she was getting-fed-up of my persistent attitude, but I couldn't bare to see another-person suffer because I was too busy to care. Maybe if I'd have been there more for Alex, he would've seen that his life was a life worth-living. And I was so busy thinking about how Jess was doing in her operation, that I had completely forgotten about Harry, and now He was dead, and Jess was off in America. But this wasn't about-me, this was about Kirsty, and I Had to help-her, I had to make-up for what I hadn't done in the past.

I watched Kirsty sigh as I confirmed to her that she wasn't just a patient to me.

"I'm Sorry." She said to me quietly, but tearfully. What did she have to be sorry for? Surely the only person who-needed-to apologise-right-now was Warren?

"Kirsty you don't need to apologise to me...not to me...not to anyone..." I told-her gently.

"Yes I Do. I'm taking my anger with Warren out on you, and I shouldn't do that..." She began as she placed her hands onto either side of my neck. "You've been great." She said gratefully, before she placed the lightest-kiss onto my lips. That was a shock. But nevertheless I tenderly-placed my hands onto Kirsty's waist.

"I'm just worried about-you Kirst, you know that." I told-her softly.

"I know you are, and you're being so sweet, and...I dunno...lovely, I suppose, about everything." She said, still cuddled-up to me as she stepped-in ever so slightly closer to me, she was basically stood in-between my two-feet now. I just hoped that no-one pulled the Cubicle-Curtain open. "But I can't leave Warren, Adam, you know-that. He'd come after-me...He'd kill-me..." She trailed-off as the tears got the better of her once again, and her head fell onto my chest, and we hugged as her arms trailed-around my neck.

"Ssh, Kirst, it's gonna be okay, just trust-me alright?" I whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kirsty's POV.<em>**

We hugged for quite a while before I pulled-away at the sound of Adam's voice. "I've always trusted-you." I told-him as my thumb gently stroked his cheek.

"I just need some-time..." I trailed-off, I hated breaking his heart like this. I could see by the look on his face that he wouldn't sleep-tonight. I just wished that he wouldn't worry about-me so much. It would do him no-good. But that didn't mean his help wasn't appreciated. He was a busy-Doctor, with much more on his mind than a battered-wife, but yet he still madee-time for me, and that was what made-me love him so much.  
>No-matter how much I shouted at him, no-matter how much of a cow I was to him, he was still-there. It was just a shame that the same couldn't be said for Warren...my husband...the man who was supposed to do all of that...all of what Adam did eveyrday.<p>

"Well how long is that gonna be Kirst? The longer you leave-it, the worse things will get..." Adam told-me in a panic as his breaths grew-louder and slightly heavier with worry.

"Adam, you HAVE to let me do this MY way. Besides I can't do anything until I've found my Wedding-Ring...you don't know the hassle I'd get if he sees that I'm not wearing-it..."

"Kirsty..." He began worriedly, but I interupted. As much as it killed-me to reject-him like this, Nita came first.

"I can't leave my daughter behind...she loves her Father, Adam. I've got to stay, because if I go...I'll loose-Nita..." I told-him before running-out of the cubicle. I bluffed to Tess that I didn't feel-well, then hurried-off home, I was becoming a good-liar recently. I had done enough lieing to Adam before he had found-out about Warren. I had to find that darn Wedding-Ring, before it was too-late...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

I followed Kirsty out of the cubicle, a coupel of minutes behind-her, so that no-one suspected anything. I look around reception for-her, there was no sign of her. I assumed she must've been called into Resus or something. But my patients were in-there? Surely I would've been paged? My worried-look must've caught Zoe's attention, as she slowly-approached-me.

"You alright?" Zoe asked-me, obviously concerned for-me. Zoe was a great-friend...Zoe. Why was she out of Resus? She was definitely-in there with me earlier, and her patient wasn't just about to get-up and leave anytime-soon. Kirsty wasn't in Resus, she'd gone...gone-off shift? Surely-not...

I looked at Zoe, feeling slightly-lost. "Urm...yeah...listen, I don't suppose you've seen Kirsty have you?" I asked-her calmly.

"No, not-since she arrived, sorry Ad..." Zoe paused. "Look, are you sure you're alright?" She asked, but I wasn't the one to be worrying-about, I had been through the worst-events in my life, and things had been starting to look-up a little-recently. Kirsty was the one to worry-about.

"I'm fine, I just need to find-Kirsty..." I told-Zoe distantly, before moving-away to catch-up with Tess, knowing that Zoe would be rolling her eyes right-behind-me.

"Tess!" I called as I caught-up with the efficient-Nurse.

"Yes Adam." She replkied with a smile.

"Do you know where Kirsty is?" I asked-her in a panic.

"Oh she went-home early, she said she wasn't feeling-too-good..." Tess told-me truthfully.

Wasn't feeling too good? Well...I suppose it was almost-true...After-al., I had caught-her throwing-up in a bush this-morning...

"Okay, thanks Tess." I replied, before running-back to Zoe, who was still sat in reception. It was gonna be one of those-days.

"Zoe I need you to me a favour?" I told-her, slightly out-of-breath from where I had been running back and forth.

"And what would that be Adam?" She asked, slightly sarcastically.

"I need you to cover for-me..." I blurted-out.

"Hah, no-way Adam, I've wiped the slate-clean, I'm a new Zoe, I don't do getting myself into trouble anymore..." Zoe refused-me, but I knew Zoe, she'd do it if there was something in it for her.

"Oh Zoe come-on...I'll cover a shift for you?" I gsuggested.

"Right...now we're talking, Anything-More you'd like to offer-up?" She teased-me. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. I needed to find-Kirsty!

"Drinks are on me for a week..." It wasn't like I couldn't afford-it...

"Right, Deal, now shift, before someone catches you..." She told-me with a smile.

"Thanks Zo..." I said before I kissed her forehead. "Mmmmwwaahh." I joked before running-off to the car-park, so I could get to Kirsty's-place.

"EWW!" I heard Zoe shout as I left the department.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I finally managed to get-home, Warren was asleep on the sofa. I frantically searched around for my Wedding-Ring. It had to be around here somewhere...I practically tore the Kitchen apart look for it, and that was when I heard Warren shuffle-around. He was awake.

I took a deep-breath-in, and then I turned to face-him. "Oh, hey Darlin'..." I said with a small-smile.

"You forgot to wake-me...Again." He said viciously.

"Oh sorry...I was just looking for something that's all..."

"Lost something 'ave ya?" He asked in his broad-accent.

"Yeah..." I trailed-off...

"Looking for this?" He said as he held up my Wedding-Ring infront of his ugly-face...

* * *

><p><em>Ooo.<em>

_ :). Please-Review. :). _


	3. Broken

**_Thanks for all of the kind-reviews so far-guys. :D. I love reading-them. :D. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

I raced to Kirsty's as quickly as I could, how could she even think of going back-there, back to HIM? After what she had showed me this morning? I didn't get her, one-minute, she was afraid, and kisses-me, and the next-minute she's pushing-me away, and telling-me that she has to go back-to-him. I wish she could make her mind-up already, but whatever that decision was, I wasn't going to let Warren continue to treat-her in this way. I treated victims of Domestic-Abuse almost Daily, I knew how they turned-out when they refused to take any-form of help. They were weak and self-conscious, and had no-pride in themselves. No human should have to go through that.

But Kirsty was different, Kirsty held-out a strong-attitude at work, it didn't take-much to crack-her, but she had convinced herself that everything was going to be okay, that Warren was going to change. But from what I've seen as a Doctor, people like that never-change...

I pulled-up outside Kirsty's house, ready to carry-her to my car if I had to, Nita wouldn't be home from school-yet. Everything was going smoothly, and to plan, but that was just when my luck ran-out. My phone started ringing persistantly. _'Nick Jordan Calling.'_

"Ahh Not-Now Nick." I muttered to myself as I hoped for dear-life that he would stop-calling. Eventually, I just hung-up, I could deal with him later, Kirsty came-first, she was mroe-important.

He rang-again. I stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, then flicked my sight to Kirsty's front-door. What was going on in there? I couldn't hang-up again? Nick would get suspicious.

I pressed the green-phone button and I answered in a harsh-tone.

"If Zoe's dobbed-me in I swear I'll..." I began angrily, but Nick interupted-me. Typical Nick.

"Adam, where are you? You can't just go-off-shift like-that." Nick ranted at me. This wasn't the time for this. Kirsty could be dying in there, and I'm on the phone to my power-headed BOSS!

"I didn't just go-off-shift Nick, there's been an emergency!" I shouted down the phone.

"Well what sort of emergency would that be Adam? Did Jessica come-back or something?" Nick asked-me. That was out-of-line and he obviously didn't believe-me.

"Leave-Me alone Nick, we'll deal with this later." I told-him firmly before I put the phone-down on him. Maybe when Kirsty was led in Resus he'd believe-me?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I stared at the Wedding-Ring which Warren was holding between his fingers. I feared for what was coming-next, knowing all too well what was.

"Where'd you find-that?" I asked Warren vulnerably, still stood at a safe-distance, on the opposite side of the room to him.

"Not where I should've found-it...on ya finger!" He taunted as he slowly rose to his feet then approached-me.

"I'm S-sorry, it must've f-fallen-off when I was d-doing the washing-up or s-something?" I stuttered as I felt the tears of fear forming in the back-of-my-eyes.

"Yeah you will be Sorry, wanted to be Single at work did we? Who is he? What's 'is name eh Kirsty?" He questioned as he got-up in my face, practically spitting-out every-word.

If I had the guts to do-it, I would've said 'Adam' straight to his face. But I didn't want to get Adam hurt, and besides, things were a bit complicated between Myself and Adam at the moment. I wasn't really full-on cheating on Warren...was I? Yes I had kissed Adam, and yes, I loved-him more than anything in the world...even Warren! But I wouldn't call the relationship between Me and Adam an affair. We hadn't had sex, and he meant more to me than just someone to kiss every now and again. He was more of a close-friend to me at the moment. But that didn't mean that I didn't want-more from-him...

Whilst all these thoughts ran-through my-head, what I had failed to realise was that there had been a long and terrifying-pause, between Warren's awkward-question, and my awaited-answer.

"There's No-One...Warren..." I said calmly, but fearfully to him.

"WHY ARE YOU LIEING?" He yelled into my face as he threw my Wedding-Ring to the other-side fo the room. So much for finding that again...

"I'm Not. Lieing. Warren." I told him firmly as he grabbed me by the throat then dragged me to the floor. I couldn't fight-back against Warren, he was too strong, too powerful. Instead I just closed-my-eyes, and hoped for the best. I hoped that it would all be over-soon as Warren's foot continuously met with my stomach with force. With bruised-ribs, and a possible fractured-rib already caused my him, this was more painful than any-one-human could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

I eventually managed to get-out of the car and pelted-it up the steps towards Kirsty's front-door, missing a step each-time, so I reached the top more-quickly. I could hear Kirsty screaming. At least she was still conscious...I just hoped that I wasn't too late. I banged on the door loudly, letting Warren know that they were no-longer-alone.

"KIRSTY!" I shouted from just outside their front-door as I continued to knock-it loudly.

"OW Warren-stop." I could hear muffled-yells from Kirsty, followed-by threats from Warren.

"You know what happens when you lie to me. And the more you tell-me to stop, the more I think that you're LYING TO ME. So I'll carry-on." I heard Warren taunt.

That was it. I couldn't allow this to go-on for any-longer, it was obvious that Kirsty was in no-position to let-me-in at the moment, and Warren quite obviously wasn't going to stop beating his wife just to let ME in.

I ran at the door, charging-into it with my shoulder to try and break-it-down. After about 3 Attempts, I gave-up, and instead, I punched the glass through the window on the door. I would regret that when the Police-Investigations started...But it was too late to worry-about that now, I reached my hand into the front-door and with a bit of fiddling, I managed to let myself-in. I charegd through the house, trying to find my loved-one and her beast of a husband. I was so grateful that Nita was at school, and so was unable to witness this terrible-scene.

"WARREN!" I shouted like an angry-bear as I searched the house. Ready to tear this monster to shreds.

It didn't take long for me to find-them. Kirsty was led on the floor, crying as she held her stomach-in pain, and Warren was stood-over her, just about ready to move his beatings onto her face. But I wouldn't let that happen. I took a deep-breath-in, then charged at Warren and tackled-him to the ground with all the force that I had left-in. He punched-me in the face, to get me off-of him, making my nose-bleed. But I didn't care,  
>as long as I could get Kirsty out of here. She was conscious thank-goodness. I crouched-down beside-her, and quickly picked-her-up into my arms, she was in too much pain to walk anywhere, let-alone run-anywhere. I then began to carry her outside. Warren tried to follow, heaving-forwards and grabbing onto my leg, and I struggled to keep my balance with Kirsty in my arms, but I managed-it and heeled Warren in the face, knocking-him-out. But I'd let the ambulance-deal with him. That's if I even bothered to call-one.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>**_

Through the blurred-vision, that had been caused by the floods of tears streaming down my face, I could briefly make-out the image of Adam storming-in, getting Warren-off-of me, then carrying-me outside. Who cared what had happened to Warren during the scuffle? I certainly didn't, now-now anyway. I was fully-conscious, which made it worse for me, as the pain was throbbing from my stoamach. I held onto Adam, tightly wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders as he carried-me to his car, ignoring the fact that his nose was bleeding pretty-badly, before gently placing me in the front-passenger-seat. I cried as he let go of me.

"Don't Leave-Me." I begged-him, grabbing his arm as he went to shut the door, but stopped as I grabbed-him.

He crouched-down beside-me and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not going anywhere Kirsty, I'm just gonna get-in the Drivers-Seat, that's all, I promise." He told-me softly, and I nodded as he gave my hand a quick-squeeze then shut the passenger-car-door, before walking-around to the Drivers-Seat, and getting-in beside-me, as he had promised-me that he would.

Adam just drove as I cried in pain. I swear he must've been breaking every driving-related-law as he sped through the streets of Holby, eventually skidding to a holt in the ED Car-Park, almost running-over Henry, but stopping just in-time.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

I climbed-out of the car, blood-pouring from my nose, from Warren's punch, and Henry staring daggers at me.

"ARE YOU MAD? YOU ALMOST KILLED-ME!" Henry yelled-at-me, as I ran-round to Kirsty's side of the car.

"Well be glad I didn't." I spat at him angrily as I opened the door and picked-Kirsty-up into my arms once-again.

Henry looked-shocked as I carried Kirsty passed-him. "Now just shut-up, and help-me here." I said to him, quietly, but forcefully.

Henry ran to the ED Doors and held-them open for me as I carefully carried Kirsty, a good-few paces behind-him.

Kirsty gripped onto me for dear-life as she cried into my chest whilst I carried-her. "It's okay Kirsty, it's okay, you're gonna be just-fine." I re-assured her softly before I placed a gentle-kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank-You." She whispered to me tearfully as the pain became to much for her and she passed-out in my arms, her head falling against my shoulder.

I walked-into the ED with Kirsty in my arms, blood dripping everywhere from my nose was bleeding and everyone looked-at-me in shock. Nick especially. Man, I bet he was feeling-guilty now for not-believing me earlier.

"Okay, Straight into Resus Please." Nick ordered and I followed his instructions before laying Kirsty on the bed and placing an Oxygen-Mask over-her.

"Alright, can we get the Monitors set-up please, and can we do ABC & D's. Thank-You." I ordered-loudly, quickly wiping-away the blood that was now streaming from my nose as I tenderly-stroked Kirsty's hair away from her face, adjusting her Oxygen-Mask a little so that it was in the right-place. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the one I loved be treated.

I felt Nick's hand land onto my shoulder.

"Adam take a rest please, and get yourself cleaned-up." He told-me gently, it was obvious that I was upset. I just hoped that this trauma wouldn't set rumours-going about Mine and Kirsty's relationship, that was the last-thing I needed...that was the last-thing SHE needed...

I looked-up at Nick tearfully, before turning to face-him. "Don't. Loose. Her. Do you hear me Nick?" I said, in an almost-threatening-tone, her injuries weren't life-threatening, but I was just worried for Kirsty.

I slowly walked-out of Resus with tears in my eyes, and blood pouring from my nose. But I didn't really-care about-that. As-long as Kirsty was okay, that was all that mattered.

Zoe took me on board as I reached-reception and insisted that I went to Cubicles and got myself cleaned-up. She ushered me off with Jay before heading-into Resus herself to take-my-place. At-least I knew that Kirsty was being treated by the best-of-the-best Doctors in this Country, let-alone this ED...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AHHH! <em>**

**_:). Please-Review. :). _**


	4. My Real Life Superman

**_Adam's POV._**

"She'll be alright ya know...Kirsty..." Jay told-me as he cleaned-up my bloodied-nose in Cubicles. I knew that Kirsty was close-friends with Jay, working as Nurses together 'n' all. But I didn't think Jay knew about the daily-beatings that she recieved from Warren, as far as I knew I was the only person she had told about-that, and I didn't plan on changing-that, not-unless Kirsty wanted-me-too.

"I know Jay...Kirsty's a fighter isn't she..." I trailed-off sadly, worried about the girl I loved, the one I wanted to call my-own. "Look are we done in here yet? I really should go and see her..." I pleaded.

"Not yet Mate...we haven't ruled-out a broken-nose..." Jay told-me as he placed his thumbs onto either-side of my nose, pressing-gently against-it as his hands covered my face. I flinched at Jay's touch, that wasn't good-news. One because I didn't want a broken-nose, and Two, but more-importantly, it would pro-long my treatment, meaning that I wouldn't be able to see Kirsty as soon as I'd hoped.

"I'm just gonna get Doctor Hanna to confirm this for me. Don't. Move." Jay told-me firmly before running-off to Resus to find Zoe.

Of-Course, I ignored Jay's instructions completely and immediately hopped-off the bed and walked-straight across to reception, picking-up some tissues out of the tissue-box to clean-up the blood that was just-dripping from my nose now. The bleeding had slowed-down, hopefully it would stop bleeding completely in a minute or two. I held the tissue around my nose as I spoke.

"Noel." I called, and my good-friend turned around to face-me.

"Yes Adam." He said with that cheery-smile on his face.

"Do you know how Kirsty's doing?" I asked-him seriously. "Do you know if she's up to visitors yet?" I questioned, desperate to go into Resus and see-her.

"I don't know sorry mate..." He replied, the smile now disappearing from his face as he thought about Kirsty.

"Okay..." I trailed-off, hoping that no-news was good-news.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Zoe's POV.<span>_**

I walked-out of Resus with Jay to find Adam stood-in reception with Noel. Why couldn't he ever follow-instructions?

"I thought I told you to stay-put?" Jay asked-him.

"What? In the Cubicle? Oh Come-On Jay, you know me well-enough by now to know that-that was never gonna happen..." Adam replied to him angrily. I knew he hadn't intended for it to sound angry, but everyone's emotions were running-high because of Kirsty being in Resus, and I knew that Adam was clsoe to Kirsty I wasn't quite-sure how close thier friendship was, but I knew that they seemed to spend an awful-lot of time-together, Outside Of Work, aswell as In-Work. That was typical Adam, getting close to one of the Nurses, I just-hoped that she wasn't just a replacement for Jess...

"Oy You, Just Calm-Down Alright? Jay didn't do this to Kirsty." I warned Adam, tapping his lower-arm gently as I ushered-him back into the Cubicle.

Adam took a deep-breath-in as he closed his eyes, then slowly released-it, opening his eyes again as he sat-himself onto the side-of-the-bed. "I'm Sorry..." He whispered to both Me and Jay as he slowly-rubbed his hand-over his face a couple of times, like he always did when he was stressed-out, I had learnt that over the years that I had known-Adam.

"Alright, now let's treat-YOU ey?" I said before I moved Adam's hand with the tissue in-it away from his nose, then placed my thumbs onto either-side of Adam's nose, and he flinched as I pressed-into it to check if it was broken-or-not.

"Okay Ad, there's a definate break-there, but it's only small, so some pain-killers should help with the healing and the pain." I told-him as I dorpped-my-hands back-down to my-side.

"Right. Can I go and see Kirsty now?" He asked, and I nodded, knowing that-that was all he wanted to do, and that he wouldn't stop until he got his own-way. I'd give-him the pain-killers later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

The very-second Zoe nodded I rushed towards Resus, the bleeding from my nose had stopped-completely-now, so at-least I didn't look a complete-mess for Kirsty when she woke-up. I soon reahced Resus, then pushed the doors-open and walked-in. "Nick, how is she?" I asked firmly, but I was only-worried about Kirsty.

Nick approached-me quietly and put a hand on my upper-arm. "She's concsious, but she's still very-weak, she's broken 2 ribs, but the thing that worries-me is that there were old-untreated injuries...she already had a few-bruised-ribs...did you know about any of this?" Nick asked-me, I hope he didn't suspect anything between Me & Kirsty.

I wasn't sure how to answer, if I said Yes, he'd ask for an Explanation, but if I said No, I'd be lieing to my Boss, and I knew from experience what harm that could-do-me...I looked-down as I replied to Nick and sighed.

"Yeah, I urm...I did, and I suggested that she went for an X-Ray, but she didn't want to..." I trailed-off sadly...

"Well why an earth not?" Nick said, slightly-confused by the whole-thing, but he didn't know the full-story, so I could hardly blame-him, could I?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I could briefly make-out Adam walking-over to me, and my brain-confirmed that it was him as he drew-closer and sat-down next to my bed on a stool.

"Heyyy." He said to me softly, reaching-over to my far-side with his hand, then gently moving some loose-hair behind my shoulders.

I attempted to smile at him. "Heyyy Superman." I said to him quietly, trying not to laugh as I knew how painful that would-be. His hand moved back over me, then took hold of my cloest-hand and tenderly-squeezed-it. The feel of his warm-hands comforted-me, but the blood-stains around his nose, and the small-swelling, however, did-not. I reached my hand-up and placed-it on his cheek, causing him to lean-in closer so that I could reach his face easily without causing myself any unnesscesary-pain as my other hand-held my ribs, trying to supress the pain coming from-them. "Hey what happened to you?" I asked-Adam, concerned for him.

Adam smiled weakly at me. "Ohhh don't you worry-about-me Kirst, I'm okay, you just concentrate on getting yourself better alright?"

Adam was obviously lying, he wasn't okay at-all, I could see the tear-stains, and his nose looked sore, but I wasn't going to argue with him, I didn't have the energy to, and besides, I was sure that our colleages and friends would be taking-good-care of him whilst I was un-able to. Adam was a well-loved Doctor within the department. Instead I just simply smiled and slowly-nodded at him. "Okay..." I whispered to him, as my hand-remained on his cheek, if Warren had hurt Adam I would be having words with-him the minute I got-out of this place. "Thank-You...for earlier...I don't know what I would've done without-you..." I told Adam as my thumb gently-stroked-his-cheek.

"Don't You worry about-it." Adam replied with a sweet-smile, his eyes were wide...they were the eyes that I had fallen-in-love with. The 'butter-wouldn't-melt' glint that almost every-Nurse had fallen-for. Some had just got luckier than others. I liked to think that I was one of the more-luckier ones. Especially after everything that he had been-through with his previous-wife...Jess I think I heard someone say her name-was? They sounded-like they were perfect for each-other, but I was hoping that I would be the girl to fill that hole left in Adam's heart...

"I do worry about-it. I worry about-you." I said to him, slightly cheekily, laughing slightly. But I regretted the laughter straight-away as a burst of immense-pain shot through-me and I coughed as the pain started-to-go-down a little. "Owww..." I moaned tearfully, desperate not to let the pain get the better of me this-time around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

Kirsty's pain broke-my-heart, I couldn't bare to see her like-this. I removed her hand from my cheek and squeezed-it tightly. "It's okay Kirst, I'm here." I told her softly, and she turned to smile at me as the rush of pain disappeared-again. I looked at her sadly.

"You CAN'T go-back to him Kirsty...just look at what he's done to you..." I pleaded with Kirsty.

"I HAVE to go back to him Adam, I can't leave-him...'cause trust-me, if he finds-out that I've been with-you, I'll get a lot-worse than this, and you'll get a whole lot more than a broken-nose...and I Can't let him do that to you Adam, I Won't." Kirsty told-me as tears filled-her-eyes. It was lovely that she was thinking-of me, but it wasn't Me who she needed to be thinking-about.

"And what about what You need Kirsty? Forget about ME, and I know this sounds horrible but forget about Nita too. She's old enough to make her own-judgements now, and she's old-enough to make her own-decisions too...she's a great-kid Kirst...she's pretty, kind, bright...and she'll know that something's up...and she'll make the decision that's best for Her...now You need to make the decision that's best for You..." I told-her gently, her hand still within my grip. I didn't want to upset-Kirsty, but I needed to get the point-across, that if she didn't leave-him soon, he would go to far, resulting with disasterous-consequences...

Kirsty began to cry as she slowly and painfully sat-herself-up, tightly wrapping her arms around my waist. "I Love You Adam, you know that...but if I don't back there, he'll only come looking for me...he's Ill Adam..."

"Yeah I know, but we can get him Carers...full-time." I replied as I gently hugged Kirsty back, being careful of her injuries. I was beginning to get tearful myself now.

"No Adam, he needs ME." She replied as she cried into my chest.

"What? To use as his punch-bag? No...No I don't think so Kirsty...Yes he may-be Ill, but there's no-point in helping-him, unless he Wants to be helped...which he Obviously doesn't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>_

I could hear the anger in Adam's voice, and I knew he disagreed with Me going back to Warren, but he didn't seem to understand that this was for his own-safety, as a Doctor and a Friend, aswell as my-own.

"People. Change. Adam. I might be-able to convince him to get-help..." I cried as I held-onto Adam for dear-life, desperately trying to think of more-excuses to go back to Warren, but these were last-resort excuses, and I was running-out of them thick and fast.

"What just so he can use that against-you and beat-you-up again?" Adam said angrily, his teeth-now-gritted, but I could still hear the wobble in his voice.

"Nooo, so I can finally see for myself if he is Ever going-to change or not...I'll make you a deal Adam...if he agrees to getting-help, I'm staying with-him, and helping him through-it, every-step of the way, but if he refuses my offer...then I'll leave him for good...and that's a Promise." I told-Adam firmly. And I meant every-word. "Anyway where is Warren? Surely he didn't just get-out un-scathed?" I asked-Adam curiously.

Adam looked-down and swallowed-awkwardly as he released the super-long-hug, but I kept a-hold of his forearms.

"No he didn't...urm, he's been taken to St James' with facial-injuries...I don't know how critical they are...I didn't wanna stop to check, I just wanted to get-you out of there..." Adam trailed-off...He had well and Truly been my Hero this time around...My Real-Life Superman...

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :).<em>


	5. Dropping The Bomb Shell

**_Nick's POV._**

An hour later, Adam was asleep at Kirsty's bedside, his hand in hers and his head rested on the side of Kirsty's bed. But Kirsty lay-awake, gently stroking the back of Adam's head as he rested.

I approached Kirsty with a sweet-smile spread across my face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you two?..." I trailed-off, not knowing what to say next, but it seemed that Kirsty had guessed what I had wanted to say.

"Kind-Of Yeah..." Kirsty told-me, reluctantly. "With Warren being ill, things can get tough at home, and Adam's just always been there for me...you know?" She revealed-more, but I knew that Warren's illness wasn't the only thing tearing the two-apart. He beat-her, that was obvious to me, and I guessed that Adam knew about that aswell.

I smiled at her, understandingly. What went on in my staff's private-lives didn't concern-me, aslong as it didn't affect their Professionalism on the job. And as much as I wanted Kirsty to speak-out about Warren abusing-her, I knew I couldn't just bring-it-up randomly. It had to be her making the calls here. And as for her relationship/affair with Adam, well, who-cares? That's not exactly a rare-occurence for the charming Doctor Trueman now is it? We all know how Jess & Adam began...

"Should we wake-him?" Kirsty asked-me, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well seeing as he is technically meant to be on shift, I suppose that we should...but it's upto you Kirsty, I'm not gonna force him back to work now, it's been a long-day for the both of you." Maybe I did have a heart after-all. And Adam had been in my good-books for the past-few-weeks, so I'd let him off-of this one.

"I'll wake-him, besides, I need to arrange for someone to pick Nita-up from school..." Kirsty trailed-off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

Nick soon wandered-off and I gently shook Adam to wake-him-up.

"Ad." I whispered into his ear as I shook his shoulder.

Adam's eyes shot-open, and I think I startled-him because he shot-up quicker than anything.

"Hey." He said to me tiredly as he released a long-breath. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much-Better thank-you Darlin'. Nice-Sleep?" I asked-him with a cheeky-smile spread-across my face. My ribs were still painful, but I didn't feel quite-so light-headed anymore.

"Mmm." He said as he nodded his head, his hand still in mine.

"Good. It looked like you needed that." I told him softly, it felt weird, acting like Adam was my boyfriend, but something also felt right about-it. But I was still married to Warren...that was my only barrier, and I was determined to break-it down, but the very-thought of doing-so sickened-me.

"Yeah well hopefully you'll be discharged-soon...and I don't care what excuses you come-up with this-time, you and Nita are staying at mine tonight." Adam told-me firmly, and with the state my ribs were in, I could hardly reject-him again.

"Okay...I suppose I'll have to...but Warren will only accuse-me of cheating on him...and you know what will happen after that..." I informed Adam.

"I know..." He trailed-off sadly. "But that's not gonna happen, is it Kirst? 'Cause when you go back to him...or IF, should I say...I'll be there, and you're going to leave Warren once and for all."

I didn't know how to reply to that, I just simply leaned-in and kissed Adam on the lips. I didn't care who knew, or who was watching-now, I was leaving Warren, and that was final.

"Thank-You." I whispered to him as I finished the kiss. "I Love You."

It had been years since I had last said that to someone...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

Kirsty told-me she loved-me...and I wasn't quite-sure how to reply to that. Of-Course, I loved her too, I loved her more than anything in the world, but she was still-married to Warren, it just didn't seem right replying with 'I Love You Too' whilst she still had Warren waiting for her. (Ready to give her another beating probably.) And then of-course, there was Nita. Yeah she liked-me, but as far as she knew, I was just her Mother's friend, not her Mother's Boyfriend. How would it look to her if she found-out anything? I was comforted by the fact that Lucas & Amelia had always accepted-me as their Step-Father kind-of figure, but they were younger than Nita was, they didn't quite understand the whole 'affair-thing' that Me and Jess had going-on, they just believed that Mummy didn't love Daddy anymore, she loved-me instead. But Nita was 14 now, she was old-enough to know that Me & Kirsty were growing-closer than just friends. I could hardly tell Kirsty that I loved her too with all that on my mind.

Eventually I just smiled at Kirsty. "I know you do." I told-her quietly, giving her hand a quick-squeeze, but Kirsty knew that something wasn't-right. I had forgotten that she knew-me aswell as I knew-her...but she didn't know everything that Jess knew...Kirsty wasn't Jess, and I had to keep-reminding myself of that as Kirsty spoke to me.

"Woah, why have you gone all quiet?" Kirsty immediately began to question-me, she looked terrified.

"I'm Fine..." I re-assured Kirsty, attempting to give her hand another squeeze but she pulled-away, like she was afraid of me.

"Oh Yeah? And Warren was 'fine' after the fire aswell...and just look at-him now...I thought Warren was 'fine' when I first-kissed him...but he's been a thug all-along...don't lie to me Adam, you're not fine." Kirsty said to me, practically spitting-those words into my face. I should know by now not to lie to a Psych-Nurse...And especially not a Psych-Nurse who constantly has to lie to avoid a beating from her Husband...

I sighed, disappointed with myself, I had spent all these weeks trying to gain Kirsty's trust, and now, here I was, throwing all of that trust back in her face by lieing to her. "I'm Sorry Kirst, I just...don't want-us to move to fast, whilst you're still with Warren...that's all... " I explained to her, taking her hand back into my-own.

Kirsty looked-at me with a sweet-smile. "Adam, I'm leaving Warren...for-good...remember?" She told-me, before tenderly reaching-out and scruffing my hair-up, then pushing my head-down, as-if to say 'Silly-Billy.'

I smiled weakly, but that soon-faded as I looked-back-up at Kirsty. "Kirsty, just a few-hours ago, you were terrified of leaving Warren, in-fear that he'd end-up killing-you or something, and now you're acting like everything is going to be okay...what's changed?" I asked, watching Kirsty's lovely-smile fade to a frown as I spoke to her firmly. It finally seemed like I had-had a breakthrough with Kirsty, when Nick walked-back-in.

He had the worst-timing in the world...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick's POV.<strong>_

I could tell the minute I walked-back-into Resus that I had interupted a rather-serious conversation-between Adam and Kirsty. I wondered what they had been chatting-about as Adam gave me the look of death. I was going-to be in trouble for just walking-like-that later-on...

"Sorry did I interupt something?" I asked, politely.

Adam took a deep-breath-in ready to reply, but it seemed that Kirsty replied for-him. "Not at all." She replied with a sweet-smile before giving a look to Adam that said 'We'll deal with this later.' I knew those kind-of looks by heart, I'd seen them between patients and relatives 1000 Times-Over before-now.

"Right, now I'm I'm afraid that Warren has been taken to St James'..." I began, but I was interupted by Kirsty.

"Uh...I know...Adam told-me..." She said, before looking-down shamefully. Her hidden 'battered-wife' image was beginning to shine-oout loud & clear to people-now, it wouldn't be long until all of the staff knew...

"Yeah...he urm..." I began, slightly awkwardly. "Warren insisted that he called Holby ED himself...and he's threatening to discharge himself if they don't let him go, because he said that he wants to see-you, but he's in no fit-state to do so...he's got a nasty-head injury that needs treating and checking-over before he can even-think about going anywhere..." I broke the news to the pair of them. If Warren WAS beating Kirsty,  
>this would be the last-thing that she'd want-to hear right-now.<p>

I could see the frustration-building in Adam's eyes as I mentioned the name Warren, and tears filled Kirsty's eyes as I finished-speaking. Adam looked at a tearful-Kirsty before he flicked his head to look at me, then sighed as he stood-up, then walked-over to me. "He Can't. Come-Here Nick." Adam muttered to me, his teeth-gritted and his breathing-heavy.

I could see a fight-breaking-out between Adam & Warren if the man came anywhere near the ED, and that was never a good-sign when Warren was insistent-upon coming-over here.

"I can't control that Adam, I'm Sorry Alright." I told Adam with the same discreetness, as there were Nurses wandering in and out of Resus. I put a hand on Adam's shoulder and led-him back-over to Kirsty's bed as I spotted Kirsty crying to herself quietly in the bed. Adam immediately walked-over and hugged Kirsty gently, being wary of her tender-ribs as he did-so.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

"Ssshhh Kirsty. It's Okay." Adam tried to re-assure me with the lightest of whispers as he hugged-me. But I was terrified...terrified of Warren, and what he'd do to me once he got here...and what about Adam? HE'D KILL-HIM FOR SAVING-ME!

"What am I gonna do Adam?" I cried as I hugged-him back. I wasn't usually one to cry infront my colleagues, let-alone my Boss, but Nick was being really-good to Me, aswell as Adam, and I felt somewhat okay with crying around-him. Nick wasn't about to spread my fear of my own-husband around the hospital, he knew better than-that. Adam released the hug as he began to speak.

"You? What are YOU gonna do? You're not gonna do anything...but I am..." Adam told-me, but Nick soon convinced-him otherwise, placing a hand on Adam's upper-arm as he began to speak.

"Urm, Adam, I don't think you beating-up Kirsty's Husband is the best-idea in the world, do you? He is a Father aswell remember..." Nick told-Adam, softly, as Adam turned to look at him, but he had gotten the point-across.

Adam sighed, I could tell that he was tearful, and I could hear the desparation in his voice. "Then what CAN I Do...Nick?" Adam said, out of frustration that he couldn't do anything-more to protect-me now...that was the job of the Security who-worked at the hosptial...And they did a very-good-job of it too...

"Well you can get out of here...before Warren sees you comforting his wife..." Nick suggested, almost sarcastically, which didn't go-down well with Adam, but I knew that he was only trying to help.

"Nick why don't you shut-up and get the HELL out of here yourself! Adam told-him angrily, as he took a step-forwards to confront-Nick, but I grabbed his hand before he had the chance to do so.

"Adam." I said calmly, but tearfully, as he turned to face-me. "Leave-him alone he's only trying to help." I told Adam softly, and I watched his shoulders drop as he sighed.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered to Me as took a step-closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry for what?" Said a voice from the doors of Resus. We all flicked-our heads to see who it was, but I recognized that voice-almost-immediately...it was the voice of Warren...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>:P. You don't know how tempted I was to put Nita instead of Warren just-then. Haha. ;).<span>**_

_**:). Please-Review. :).**_


	6. Trusting In Each Other

**_Kirsty's POV._**

The look on Adam's face was almost more-shocked than my-own as Warren appeared through the doors of Resus, a bandage on his head from his injuries of the previous few-hours.

"Sorry For THIS!" Adam shouted as he charged towards Warren, but luckily, Nick stopped-him just him time so that Adam ran into his arm, before he shoved Adam backwards.

"Adam. You'll only make things worse." Nick told-him, out of Warren's ear-shot.

"Now I wonder why Adam would want to attack-me? Because I broke his nose with my powerful-fist? Or because he thinks I hurt my wife..." Warren taunted as Nick held onto Adam's scrubs-top, making sure that he didn't try anything-else that could cause Warren any kind-of harm.

"Warren, leave Adam out of this, he saved-me earlier!" I told Warren angrily.

"Oh Adam you HERO-YOU..." Warren said sarcastically, but in an angry-way.

"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch you BEAT your wife half-to-death?" Adam replied to him angrily as he fought against Nick's strong hold on him, but luckily Nick managed to hold-him in place.  
>The last-thing I needed was the man I loved, and my husband fighting against each-other and the last-thing Nick needed was a fight in Resus...especially a fight that strongly-involved Adam.<p>

Warren took a couple of steps towards Adam, meaning Nick had to strengthen his grip on Adam even-further. Warren got-up into Adam's face, knowing that he couldn't harm-him whilst Nick was holding-him back.

"What you gonna do now Adam? Fight-Me? Kill-Me? Nahhh...You'd loose your job if you did that you thieving wife-stealer." Warren said threateningly as he then approached my bed, and I tensed-up in fear of what he would do to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warren's POV.<strong>_

I didn't quite knew who this Adam-bloke thought he was. He had broken into my house, carried my beaten-wife away with him, and then driven her to the hosptial, where I had just witnessed-him kissed my wife's cheek! That was hardly-just a friendly-gesture was it? And all in the space of one-day too! He deserved a beating there and then if you ask-me...but I held-back because of the other-Doctor in the room.  
>Jordan...Mr Jordan...some stuck-up ponce who wouldn't know a punch from a head-lock, but he was the Boss, he would have-me chukced-out if I attacked-Adam now. But that didn't stop me taunting Kirsty...<p>

"Y'alright there Kirsty eh?" I asked-her, taking her hand, acting-lovingly, but squeezing her hand tightly.

"Get-Away from her Warren!" Adam interupted-me as he continued to try and break-free from the grip of this Mr Jordan, but he was having no-luck, which was a good-thing in my eyes. Kirsty needed to get her comeuppance for lieing to me earlier.

I turned my neck slightly so that I could see Adam. "You stay out of this you Idiot, you might have had sex with my wife, but your not her husband...are ya? So get-lost Adam." I told-him straightly before turning back-to face Kirsty. And as for you...well you lied...you said there was no-one. And unless you count-Adam as a nobody...then you lied straight through your teeth." I said to Kirsty with my teeth-gritted, I was seething with anger-now. "And you know what happens to liars." I whispered through my teeth, threatening Kirsty with a beating when she got-home. It was the LEAST she deserved...

"Nothing's going-on with us Warren!" Kirsty snapped-at me, even-now she was lieing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

I watched Warren's every-move as he threatened-Kirsty. Why Kirsty had stayed with-him for this long...I would NEVER-Understand...But what I DID know was that we needed to get Warren out-of-this-place, and fast.

I wrestled against Nick's grip on me, eventually breaking-free from-him. I wasn't going to fight Warren now, I just needed to protect Kirsty from-him. I couldn't save anyone-else who I had loved, so I HAD to save Kirsty,  
>I just had to.<p>

Placing my hand firmly onto Warren's upper-arm, I warned-him-off. "Leave Kirsty Alone Warren. She's not-well and she needs to rest..." I lied, Kirsty was infact doing VERY-well, and she was going to be discharged soon, but Warren didn't need to know that.

Warren turned to face-me as he threw Kirsty's hand back onto the bed. "What? Are you a Liar to? Because Kirsty looks just fine to me, infact, come-on Kirsty, we're going-home." He said before he tugged Kirsty's arm,  
>forcefully, causing the upper-half of Kirsy's body, to move-forwards sharply. This caused great-pain to Kirsty's ribs and she yelled-out in pain.<p>

"AHHH. WARREN STOP-IT." She cried as Warren pushed her forwards, trying to force her out of the bed.

"SECURITY." Nick shouted as I attempted to get Warren away from Kirsty.

As Kirsty screamed in pain, I grabbed Warren, then threw him backwards, forcing-him to release his grip on Kirsty as Security surrounded-him. I approached Kirsty straight-away, the very-second Security got-to Warren.

"Heyyy, are you okay?" I asked...well that was stupid-question to ask a girl with a broken-rib, and many more bruised-ribs! I gently placed my arm around Kirsty's shoulders, as she grabbed my spare-arm with both of her hands and held-onto-it tightly, as the pain got all too much for-herr.

"It's Alright, Security are dealing with Warren, he'll be gone-soon." I told Kirsty softly as I placed the lightest of kisses into her hair. "It's Okay." I whispered as she released the tight-grip that she had on my arm and pulled at my scrubs-top, implying that she wanted me to crouch-down to her level.

"Thank-You." She whipsered to me with a sweet-smile as she recovered from the pain, leaning-in towards my lips...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nick's POV.<span>_**

As Warren was removed from Resus...and the ED, I approached Adam and Kirsty with a sympathetic-look on my face. Adam had crouched-down to be at Kirsty's level and I had looked-over at them just in-time to watch Kirsty place a kiss onto Adam's lips, which soon turned into a longer-kiss as Adam replied.

After around 30 Seconds, I coughed, disturbing the two of them, and they both looked-at-me. "Guys, your affair is no-concern of mine, and I'm not going to say anything, however, is it really appropriate to be kissing when Kirsty's husband has just been forcefully removed from Resus?" I asked them both, it was a rhetorical-question.

"Uh...Yeah...urm...sorry about that...Nick..." Adam said apologetically.

"No need to apologise Adam, but just try and be a little more discreet in the future ey?" I told-them both with a small-smile on my face. They made a sweet-couple, but the I didn't want Henry to be bothering-them about-it. It was good to finally see Adam settling-down, he hadn't been the same since Jess had left-him. And for Kirsty, well, if Warren really was beating-her, then I could understand why she would fall for someone else, especially the likes of Adam. A Strong, Good-Looking, and Protective Doctor...not-forgetting that he was rich!

"Right Kirsty, you should be able to be discharged-now, but obviously, I'm not sure what's happening with Warren, is there someone-else who can look-after you at home?" I asked Kirsty, sympathetcially.

"Urmmm..." Kirsty began, but Adam interupted.

"She's staying at Mine...aren't you Kirst?" Adam seemed to remind-her, I wasn't sure whether this was news to Kirsty or not...

"Uh, yeah I am...and Nita too yeah? Oh, and I need someone to pick-her-up from school..." Kirsty trailed-off.

"Oh, don't worry Kirsty, I can do that..." Adam suggested-kindly, and Kirsty smiled-sweetly at him.

"Thank-You." She said to him quietly as she carefully sat-herself, then swung her legs-around so that they dangled of the edge of the bed, before tenderly standing-up, using Adam's arm for support as he helped-her-up. I had to admit that they suited each-other, but whilst Warren and Kirsty were still married, this relationship was-NOT going to be an easy-one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

That afternoon, I drove Kirsty and Nita back to mine, taking a divert past Nita's school to pick-up the young-teenager. I unlocked my front-door then allowed Kirsty and Nita to walk-in first as I held the door-open for-them.

"WOW. Mum, Adam's house is almost as sick as his car!" Nita said, quite amused by the size of my house...but that was only because it was once been the home of my wife and her 2 kids, aswell as the one that was our-own...Baby-Harry...

"That's because Adam is a rich-Doctor Sweetheart." Kirsty teased-her, but that wasn't why I owned this house. Jess had bought-this with Tess' help, before we got-back-together. But Kirsty & Nita didn't need to know that, they had enough of their own-problems ot worry-about, without having to worry about mine.

I smiled at Nita as I led the two-girls into the Living-Room. "Take a seat and make-yourself at home." I suggested to them as I headed-into the kitchen, closely-followed by Kirsty, Nita had quite-comfortably plonked herself onto the sofa-now, and was sprawled-across-it in her school-uniform, her shoes thrown across the floor, but I was used to that, Lucas & Amelia used to do-it all the time. But I wasn't exactly the most-tidiest person in the world-either.

"So Adam, where are Me & Nita gonna sleep?" Kirsty asked-me as I put the kettle-on, then turned to face-her.

"Well, You can sleep in my-room, and I'll have the sofa...and Nita can sleep-in Har...the spare-room. I wasn't bringing Harry into this. Harry's death was MY problem, not Kirsty's. I could talk to Charlie or Tess if I had a problem that was Harry or Jess related. They knew everything that I had been-through, and I knew that they would understand. Kirsty already had to think about Warren and Nita, and I had to help-her through this. I wasn't going to let my past work it's way into Kirsty's future all that easily.

"Sorry where did you say that Nita could-sleep?" Kirsty asked, I had hoped that she hadn't heard that...

"Urm...uh...In the Spare...Um...In the spare-room." I told-her, not-meaning to sound so Hesitant.

"No, No, you weren't going to call-it that to begin-with were you?" Kirsty asked as my fairly-neutral facial-expression turned into a sad-frown. Kirsty gently took my hand into her own as I looked-down sadly.

"Come-On...You can tell-me..." Kirsty encouraged-me softly, she had spotted that something was wrong. I just hoped for dear-life that she wasn't one to give sympathy. Sympathy was something that didn't sit-well with me. I had been through far to much in my life for Sympathy to work. And as for the words 'It wasn't your fault.' HA. What Rubbish that meant to me Now that I had lost-everyone that I had ever-truly-loved...

I looked at Kirsty, wanting to put my trust in her, like she had put her trust-in-me, but something told-me that Kirsty was stronger than me in that sort-of way. "I can't...you've been through enough today as-it-is..."

"Yeah, And I need something to take my mind-off-of-it. Now come-on, what's-up?" Kirsty asked-me, before she leaned-up, then placed a light-kiss onto my cheek.

I sighed as I looked-deeply into Kirsty's eyes. "Follow-Me..." I whispered to her before I squeezed her-hand to re-assure myself that she desevred to know, about Harry. I think she already knew about Jess...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>:). Please-Review. :). <span>**_


	7. Revealing The Truth

**_Kirsty's POV._**

I followed Adam upstairs and into a small-room, that was painted like it was once a Babies-Room.

"This is the spare-room I take-it?" I asked-him, and Adam nodded, he seemed to be getting tearful, which I didn't quite-understand, Adam wasn't a crier. I had to get-this out of him. What had happened since we had arrived-here that was upsetting-him so much?

There was then an awkward-silence that lasted for around 10 Seconds, but then I couldn't stand-it any-longer. I couldn't just watch-him tear-himself-apart whatever was wrong with him, and it was obvious that he was about to burst-into tears, so something was obviously on his mind. I moved-infront of Adam then took both of his hands into-my-own.

"Adam what's wrong?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

Again Adam said nothing, but he did release his hands from mine, then walked-into what appeared to be his-room, without so much as saying a word. I didn't follow-him, he hadn't asked-me to, so therefore I assumed that he would be coming-back soon.

Adam arrived back at my side just a couple of seconds later and handed me a framed-picture of a little-boy. He looked so much like Adam. Surely Adam didn't have a son? But if he did, then why was he so upset about it?

I turned to face Adam again and looked-him in the eyes. "Is this your son?" I questioned, hoping to get a spoken-response from Adam this-time around.

"Yeah...but he died just-over a year-ago..." Adam told-me, his voice fading into a whisper as the tears caught-up with him.

I glanced at the picture then back-up at Adam. "Oh Adam, I'm so Sorry." I said, going-into hug-him, but he refused my hug.

"Don't." He said simply. "Sympathy...I don't need-it, it doesn't help-me alright?" Adam told-me as he gently took the framed-picture of his son back from-me and looked-at-it tearfully.

"What was his name?" I asked-him softly.

There was a small-paused as Adam composed-himself so that he could answer-my question without crying.

"Harry...his name was Harry..." He trailed-off quietly.

"Well, Harry-here, looks like he was gorgeous." I told-Adam with a small-smile, trying to cheer-him-up a bit. "Get that from you does he?" I added-in and I managed to provoke a small-smile from Adam.

"That's what Jess always said..." He trailed-off.

I didn't particularly want to talk about his ex-wife, but now wasn't the time to stop-that, Adam had rarely mentioned-her before, only when in conversation with Charlie or Tess at work.

I reached-up and gently placed my hands onto either-side of Adam's neck, one-hand reaching-round and stroking the back of Adam's short-hair. "Thank-You..." I paused. "For telling-me." I said with a smile before I leaned-up then kissed-him on the lips. Adam kissed back tenderly, managing to hold the tears-back as he pulled-away.

"I thought you deserved to know. You've trusted-me with everything about Warren, I could hardly keep this a secret from-you, when you're living-here now..." Adam told-me sweetly. I really needed to leave Warren. Adam was the man for me. But I had to go-back home at some-point. I had to face-Warren. I had to tell-him that it was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

Kirsty kissed-me again, which was quite-surprising considering that Nita was only-downstairs, and besides, she was Still Married to Warren...But I didn't mind, I didn't particualrly want to start another full-on love-affair, but if Kirsty was going to be leaving Warren soon, then I could just-about get my head-around that.

"How do I tell Nita? About-Us?" I heard Kirsty ask-me.

I sighed. "I don't know Kirst...but you're gonna have to tell-her, with both of you living-here now...it won't be long until she clocks that something is going-on between-us...that we're, more than 'just-friends.' " I told Kirsty truthfully. Nita wasn't stupid, she'd soon find-out if Kirsty didn't tell-her soon. And I wasn't sure how she'd react.

"How would you tell-her?" Kirsty asked-me.

"Well...what you don't know, is that Me and Jess started-off as an Affair...she was married...had 2 Kids of her-own, before we had Harry...but then eventually, things happened, and well, it ended-up with Jess with Me and Harry, and Sean with Lucas & Amelia, their kids, in Saudi-Arabia..." I revealed to Kirsty. "We got Lucas & Amelia back in the end..." I finished.

"And how did you win Lucas & Amelia round?" Kirsty continued to question-me.

"Well, Sean had told-them that Mummy loved-another Man...which was true, but there are better-ways of putting-it to 8 & 11 Year-Olds..." I paused for a second or two. "They gradually accepted-me into the family, but it took-time, and patience, and a Lot of it...the difference being was that Me & Jess had Harry to help Lucas and Amelia to understand..."

Kirsty looked-at me with 'Panic,' written across her-face. She didn't know how to tell-Nita, and that was obvious.

"What if Nita takes the news badly Adam? What if I say the wrong thing to her? She could do anything...she's a teenager now Adam, I'm not physically-strong-enough to stop-her if she walks-out on Me...On Us. She'll go-running straight back to her Dad, Adam, and I know she will!" Kirsty told-me as her eyes filled with tears.

"Kirsty calm-down, you can't tell-her whilst you're like-this." I said as I pulled-Kirsty into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck.

"I'm Sorry." Kirsty said as she cried into my shoulder. But I didn't know-why, she had nothing to be sorry-for.

"Sorry for what?" I asked-her, slightly-confused by her apology as I held-her tightly, my hand gently rubbing up&down her back.

Kirsty pulled-away slightly, just-enough so that she could see my face, but we were still hugging.

"For everything, for Harry, for Jess...but mainly for making your life a living-hell, when you have enough to think-about as it is...I'm just...Sorry okay?" Kirsty apoloigised once-again and I sighed as I gently encouraged her to come-in closer, and she did.

"Kirsty, you don't need to worry about-me. Warren hurt-you, for...goodness-knows how many years, if anyone should be apologising, then it's him...not-you." I told-her re-assuringly as she gripped-onto me tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nita's POV.<strong>_

Adam and My Mum had been upstairs for ages, and I wondered what they were doing. Un-packing Maybe? Or something-else? No, they were only-friends. My Mum loved my Dad...Yeah they fell-out, occasionally...okay...they fell-out a lot, but she still loved-him, I know that she did. Why would she stay with him if she didn't?

Adam was cool. He was was rich, his car was amazing, and his house was even-better. Not-forgetting that he was drop-dead gorgeous! But I would kill-him if he took my Mum away from My Dad. I didn't want Mum and Dad to split-up. Things were okay as they were, yeah, they weren't brilliant, but I liked my life as it was, and I didn't want that to change. If they split-up, I'd probably have to live with my Mum...not that I minded staying with my Mum, but I got-away with more when I was with Dad...and I didn't want to move-house, not-again. I was settled-in Holby...my boyfriend lived-in Holby...Rich...we'd only been-together a week, I hadn't had the chance to tell-Mum or Dad yet, they had been too-busy arguing whenever I wanted to tell-them...But I would tell-them eventually...

Right, that was-it, My Mum and Adam had been upstairs far to long-now, and I was getting-bored. I stood-up then slowly walked-up the stairs. I didn't say a word as I looked-around for them. I eventually found-them in what appeared to a spare-room...They were hugging...tightly...Surely they weren't...together?

Adam caught my eye as I watched them hug and immediatley pulled-back away from My Mum and informed her that I was stood-behind-her. She turned-round. I was furious with her, I knew Dad and her hadn't exactly been on the BEST-Terms recently, but that gave her no-right to CHEAT ON HIM.

"What are you doing with HIM?" I asked My Mum, anger-seething through my entire-body.

"Sweetheart I need to tell-you something..." Mum began to talk, but I interupted-her.

"Yeah, too-right you do, and I'm not your Sweetheart, so don't call me that..."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I looked at Nita, guilt running through each and every vein that I had in me. I should've told-her about-this sooner...

"Me and Adam were just about to come and tell-you Darlin' I promise-you!" I begged.

"Your Mum's right Nita..." Adam tried to help-out, but Nita itnerupted-him.

"SHUT-UP! You don't get to tell-me who's right, because you're NOT MY DAD!" Nita yelled at Adam.

"Nita, don't you dare talk to Adam like-that, he's been a great-help to us recently." I warned-Nita to stop being so-rude, especially to Adam.

"No Kirst, it's okay." Adam said to me, quietly, as he placed his hand gently onto my arm from behind-me.

"Don't You Touch-Her." Nita snapped-at Adam once-again, and I tried to stop-her, but she just kept going-on at him. "You're not my Dad. You're not Married to her. ARE YOU? Yeah that's right, My MUM, is Married.  
>What? Forget to mention that to you did she? Or are you just SO selfish, that you don't care about Me and My Dad, as-long as you get her all to yourself then that's just FINE!"<p>

I had to step-in. I wasn't going to let her shout at Adam like-this. Adam had been a total sweetheart from the moment that I had met-him, and he didn't deserve-this. I was closer to Adam that I was to Warren, I even loved Adam more. But I somehow had to make Nita undestand-that.

"NITA." I butted-in angrily as I took a step-towards-her. "I want you to apologise to Adam...NOW." I warned-her, but she obviosuly didn't-care.

"Why don't YOU apologise to Dad first, THEN I'll think-about apologising to Adam. And only-then." Nita back-chatted-me.

"Right, that's it Nita. Do you want-to know why I cheated on your Dad with Adam?" I asked-Nita seriously.

"Because you're a self-centered idiot who doesn't care about her Husband OR her DAUGHTER. She only cares about Herself, and her lover-boy."

"I can understand that it might look that-way to you. Your Father may seem completely-harmless to you at home Nita, but the minute you can't see-us. He's Violent. Extremely-Violent. I wasn't led in a Hospital-Bed with a Broken-Rib because I Tripped. Nita. I was there because of your Father and his short-temper. He beat-me-up, luckily for-me, Adam was there, because Adam knew!" I said before I broke-down into tears, then seemed to fall into Adam's safe-arms as I cried into his chest.

"She's not lying Nita." I heard Adam say softly to Nita as he hugged-me tightly.

"I'm going-out. I'll be back-later." Nita said tearfully. I then heard-her walk-down the stairs and out of the front-door, slamming-it behind her as I was held by Adam's protective-arms.

"She'll come-around Kirst. Trust-Me. It just takes-time." Adam told-me as he placed-his fingers underneath my chin then gently-pushed my face-up to meet-his, before he kissed Me on the lips.

"I Love You Kirsty. Don't you forget-that." Adam said softly as he pulled-away from the kiss, then shot me a cheeky-wink.

"I Love You Too." I whispered to him tearfully. "But Nita comes-first, you know that. I'm staying with you Adam, but I need to win-Nita around. Do you understand that?" I asked-Adam, hoping that he would.

"Kirsty. Of-Course I understand." Adam whispered to Me sweetly before we kissed again, and I smiled as we kissed. Everything would be okay in the end. I just needed to wait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>**


	8. Learnt Behaviour

**_Nita's POV._**

I said to Mum and Adam that I'd be back-later, but I didn't know whether I was telling the truth or not...Not-Yet I didn't anyway. I ran, and kept-running, until I couldn't run anymore. My phone was in my pocket, I could ring my Mum if I needed-to. I didn't know whether to believe-her about Dad or not...but I didn't want-to go back to Dad, just incase she was telling the truth...What if he hurt-me too? I ran to Rich's-House, he was safe, he wouldn't hit-me...Not like my Father hit my Mum. Rich was kind, and caring, and he wasn't about to cheat-on-me like my Mum did with Adam.

Rich answered the door. Thank-Goodness.

"Rich." I said tearfully as I hugged-him. "I need to stay-here, just for a couple of hours, tonight aswell, maybe, but I just can't stay at home. Don't ask why I just can't!" I cried to my boyfriend that I was beginning to love more than I had anticipated.

"Okay." Rich said softly as he gently-rubbed my back, then invited-me in...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

Kirsty had fallen-asleep in my arms as we sat-together, cuddling each-other on the sofa. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and it was good to watch-her be so relaxed for a change. Kirsty always looked-knackered at work. I didn't know whether it was because of the pain from Warren's beatings, or whether it was because she was THAT afraid of Warren, that she didn't want to sleep in the same house as him, let-alone the same room as him! As Kirsty's head rested-against my chest, I gently-stroked her hair, revealing the scar that Tess had patched-up just a couple of weeks ago after an accident in Resus, she had banged her head...but I knew that it was an old-injury. I felt Kirsty move-slighty as she began to stir. She may have only been-asleep for half-an-hour or so, but that was better than nothing, at-least she would sleep-tonight...or at-least I hoped that she would anyway...

"Heyyy." I said to her gently as she sat-up slightly.

"Hey." Kirsty responded-tiredly as she held her sore, but recovering-ribs.

It was then that it came to Kirsty's attention that her-own-Daughter had walked-Out-On Her...Us...Earlier. I watched her eyes-widen as she came to a sharp-awakening. "Where's Nita?" Kirsty asked-me with a panicked-tweak to her voice. "Is she not back-yet?" She questioned as she created a gap between Myself and Her on the sofa. Nita came first-here, I understood-that perfectly-well.

I took a deep-breath-in, as I prepared to talk to Kirsty. "Urm...No, No she's not, but I'm sure she'll be back-soon, Nita will be fine Kirsty, she's a strong-girl..." I comforted as I closed the widening-gap between Myself and Kirsty, wrapping my arms around-her tightly, then placing a soft-kiss onto the top of her head.

"But what if she..." Kirsty paused as she cried into my shoulder.

"What if she What, Kirsty?" I asked-her, gently, but firmly. I had to make her get-this-out of her system, so that she could start to think straight-again, and beging fixing this-mess.

"What if she never-comes-back? What if she's hurt? What if she's...dead?" Kirsty panicked before the floods of tears overcame-her speech and she cried and cried as I held her closely.

"Oh Kirsty, I'm sure it's not gonna come to that." I comforted-her.

"It better not Adam. Because if it does...then it's ALL OUR FAULT!" She screamed at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nita's POV.<strong>_

Rich was home-alone, he only lived with his Dad, and his Dad was working-late at work-tonight. His Mum lived-nearby, but we were home-alone, and that was all that mattered. If Mum could-do what she liked, then so could-we. She'd kill-me if she found-out about-this, but if she had any-time for-me whatsoever, then I would have told-her about Mine & Rich's relationship-by-now.

"Shall we...go upstairs?" Rich asked-me, nervously, as we pulled-away from a kiss on the sofa. I wasn't sure, but with that worried-smile of his, I could hardly resist. Rich wasn't going to do anything that I didn't want.

I smiled as I kissed Rich once-more then nodded at him. I was nervous-too, I had never had a boyfriend-before. "Let's Go." I whispered to Rich as I stood-up then took his hand, and he led-me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

"Kirsty, you-know that's not gonna-happen. And stop-blaming yourself. If this is anyone's fault it's Warren's, no woman deserves to be treated like that Kirst..." Adam tried to re-assure me that this wasn't our-fault, but I just pushed-him away and stood-up.

"It's YOUR FAULT. Adam. Not Mine, Not Nita's, Not Warren's...YOURS. You're the one I'm cheating on Warren with. You're the one who Nita hates. You're the one I'm living-with. Just go-away..." I cried at Adam. It was an out-burst that was completely un-expected, and I don't know where it came-from, but it came-from somewhere, and I regretted-it the very-second that I had finished screaming my head-off at him...

"Yeah Kirsty? But I'm also the one who you told about how Warren treats-you, and I'm also the one who YOU kissed...and I saved-you from a pasting this morning. Just you remember that Kirsty." Adam told-me firmly,  
>and he was right. But I was too worked-up to think-about that at the time.<p>

"Oh. So that makes everything okay does-it? Superman comes charging-in and suddenly it's not his fault that MY. DAUGHTER, has just stormed-out ON US!" I shouted at Adam. I didn't want to argue with him like-this,  
>but I just couldn't seem to stop-myself.<p>

"I hardly blame-her if you act like-this around-her..." Adam trailed-off, and I slapped-him across the face forcefully.

"Don't you DARE try and criticise MY parenting-skills!" I shouted at him, but he just looked at me angrily, as he rubbed the cheek that I had just slapped, then walked-off, as he headed-upstairs. I had gone too far.

I had just hit the man that I loved...How could I hate Warren when I had just slapped Adam? This wasn't right, I couldn't loose Adam. I needed-him...I Loved-Him...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nita's POV.<span>_**

Rich and I had been 'upstairs' for about an hour-now. But we weren't stupid, and we hadn't done anything stupid...we lay on Rich's bed and kissed and cuddled...I had chickened-out...I didn't want to be like my Mother...

"Come-On Nita...I thought you wanted-to..." Rich moaned.

"Yeah well maybe I don't anymore Rich..." I told-him firmly. "Just kiss-me okay." I added-in then leaned-in and kissed-his-lips, but he pulled-away.

"Nita, we won't get caught, if that's what you're worried about, my Dad won't be home until at-least 10pm..." Rich continued to try and convince-me.

"You think I care about getting-caught?" I asked-him angrily as I pulled-away from his grip on me, then sat-up. "Getting-caught isn't the reason I'm saying No Rich..." I revealed, not wanting to go any-further with this conversation.

I heard Rich sit-up behind-me and he wrapped his arms around my waist from-behind-me, his hands resting on my stomach, and his head resting on my shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want-me-to...I want you, not the street-cred, Nita..." Rich argued with-me, but in a flirtatious-way. If he thought he could win-me around like-this, then he obviously didn't know me aswell as I had thought he did. His hands began to move towards my waist then upwards.

"Just...go-away, will you Rich?" I said, forcefully pulling his wandering-hands off-of me.

"But Neets..." He begged, moving his hands back towards me and trying to lift my jumper-up, he wanted his-own-way. I had to stop-him.

"Rich. Stop-It." I said, a little-more calmly, but he carried-on as he pushed-me down onto the bed and began kissing-me. I continued to try and pull-him-off, but I couldn't, he was too strong.

"Come-On Nita, it's only a bit of fun." He said as his hand moved-down my leg, and that was when I did the only thing that was left to do, I kneed-him...right where it would hurt, then slapped-him across the face, and he fell next to me on the bed.

I ran-out of the room, down the stairs, then out of the front-door, slamming-it behind-me. Where did I go-now?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

I went-upstairs after Kirsty slapped-me. Yeah, I may have deserved-it after what I had just-said, but with everything that she had been through with Warren, I would've thought the last-thing she'd resort to in a difficult-time, was Violence?

Kirsty followed-me upstairs a couple of minutes-later. I was sat in my-room, on the bed, when she walked-in. She was in tears.

"I'm Sorry. I'm So Sorry." She cried to me as she ran towards-me then hugged-me and I led-back on the bed, bringing her with me as I hugged her back tightly as she lay over-me.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that..." I trailed-off, but Kirsty hushed-me, placing her index-finger over my lips.

"Ssshhh. You have Nothing to be sorry for Adam. Absolutely-Nothing. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. I shouldn't have hit you Adam, that just makes me a hypocrite..." Kirsty could have gone-on apologising for hours, but I hushed her with a passionate-kiss on the lips.

"Kirsty." I began as I pulled-away. "Will you stop worrying? About Me...About Nita...because I'm fine, and Nita will be home before you know-it...Okay?" I finished with a gentle-whisper before Kirsty kissed-me again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:). Please-Review. :). <span>_**


	9. Dangerous Territory

_**Nita's POV.**_

I rang my Dad to begin with, but he didn't pick-up, all I got was his answer-phone, but that wouldn't be any use, Dad barely knew how to use his-phone-anyway. But I didn't want to go back to Mum and Adam, not this soon after I had walked-out on them. But it was getting dark-now, and it was tipping-it down with rain, I had to get inside pretty-soon...before the thunder-storm started...

How could Rich do that to me? All of this time, he had seemed like such a lovely-guy, who genuinly cared about-me, but obviously-not. He had shown his true-colours now, just like my Dad had with my Mum, if that was evn-true. But who would lie about such a thing? I couldn't help but think that my Mum was being genuine when she had told-me that, and it hadn't surprised-me that Adam knew. I wasn't sure where Dad was now,  
>but after what had happened this-morning, I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the police-station. But what I didn't know then was that he had-had to be removed from the Hosptial because he had tried to take Mum-home-before she was allowed-to. Maybe Mum was right?<p>

It was beginning to get dark-now, and I had nowhere to go-home to, and even if I wanted to go-back to Adam's, I didn't know my-way back-there, and I didn't want to drag Mum & Adam away from Adam's bed...  
>Besides, my Mother would only shout-at-me for running-off...But I didn't want her to be angry with me...and I didn't want to be angry with her...not anymore, anyway...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

Me and Kirsty cuddled each-other on the bed for a good 10 Minutes as she cried her eyes-out into my chest. I tried to re-assure Kirsty that it would all be okay in the end. I knew that Nita would come-back, not-like Harry, he was gone-forever, I wasn't-ever getting-him back. But obviously I wasn't going to say that to Kirsty, this must've felt sickening for her. As we sat-up on the edge of th ebed together, I looked at Kirsty, placing my hand onto her cheek. "She'll come back Kirst." I told her softly as I wiped the last-few tears away from her eyes.

"I hope so Adam. I bloomin' well hope-so." Kirsty replied to me.

"She Will." I paused. "I Promise..." I whispered to her. I should have never promised-Kirsty that, what if something really terrible had happened to Nita? How bad would I feel then? "Listen Kirst, maybe we should think about phoning the police?" I suggested.

"NO." Kirsty replied, quickly and firmly. "Just...give her some-time...okay?"

"Look Kirsty, I don't want to upset-you...but what if she's hurt? The police could help-us to find-her..." I trailed-off as the tears returned to Kirsty's eyes.

"Not Yet." She replied to me, tearfully. "They'd only ask WHY she ran-away, and then we'd have to explain...about everything...about Warren...and I don't anyone to know about that..."

"Oh Kirsty come-here." I whispered to Kirsty as I pulled-her in for a hug, and she cried all the tears that she had left to cry as I held her closely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warren's POV.<strong>_

It had been a couple of hours since I had been escorted-off-of the Hospital-Grounds, by Security. I had no chance of getting Kirsty back now. She was probably with Adam, that stupid Doctor who thought he could steal MY WIFE, away-from-me...Well if he thought-that, then he had another-thing coming. I would find-them, and I would show this Adam Trueman what I was made-of, and i woul dget MY Kirsty-back, and I would make-sure she knew never to cheat on me ever-again. Then we would get Nita, and get out of this country...together, where the likes of Adam Trueman would never come-near-us ever-again. And Kirsty would be all mine, and there would be nothing that she could-do-about-it.

I was sat at home, planning-our our escape, when there was a knock at the door. It was Nita. "Neets, what are you doing-here? I thought you were staying with ya Mother tonight?" I asked-her, knowing that she would be at Adam's.

"I was, but I HATE her, and I HATE Adam, just like I HATE YOU for beating-up my Mum!" Nita snapped at me.

"Alright calm-down, who told you all of this?" I asked her firmly.

"Who do you think? The piece of filth that I have for a Mother. That's Who." She continued to snap at me.

"Okay, well you better come-in, you're soaked." I said, inviting-her-in, and she ran straight to her bedroom and slammed the door-behind-her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nita's POV.<span>_**

I had to stay with Dad in the end, I didn't want-to, but it was better than staying with Adam and my Mum...I ran-up to my room and cried my eyes-out as I sat, curled-up in the corner on my bed. I didn't know what to do. My boyfriend hated-me, my Dad was a woman-beater, and my Mum was in-love with another Man, and not my Father. Yeah Adam was alright, and I knew that he looked-after my Mum, but I wanted my Mum & Dad to be together, not separated.

I rang my Mum's mobile from my room. I may have hated-her, but she was still my Mother, she needed to know that I was safe.

"Hi Nita?" Well at least she had bothered to answer, unlike my Dad, who I just had to turn-up on out of the blue.

"Mum...not to busy with your lover-boy to answer the phone to me then?" I asked-her spitefully.

"Nita, Me and Adam have been worried-sick, now where are you? And we'll come and collect-you."

"I'm at home...with Dad. And I'm staying-here." I told-her firmly before I shut-my-phone, ending the phone-call.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I put the phone-down onto the bed after Nita hung-up on-me, then looked-at-Adam.

"She's at home...with Warren." I told-him quietly.

"Okay, well, do you think Warren would hurt Nita?" Adam asked-me gently.

"Oh Adam. Don't." I said, not-even wanting to to think-about such-things happening to my only-child...my Daughter.

"Kirsty, I need an answer from-you." He pushed-me.

"Well I wouldn't put-it past-him Ad..." I replied tearfully.

"Yes. Or No. Kirsty." Adam continued to push-on further.

I paused as I thought-about-it, shutting-my-eyes tightly as I thought about his relationship with Nita. It wasn't exactly the best Father-Daughter relationship, but would Warren really hurt his-own off-spring?

I Nodded. My eyes still-closed, as I refused to let-even-more tears-fall. Eventually I opened my eyes, but no-tears-fell. I had cried-myself-out, that much was obvious.

Adam looked at me, then stood-up and walked-out of the room, and I followed-him as I heard-him going downstairs.

"Adam. Where are you going?" I asked-him.

Adam took a few-deep-breaths-in and out, as he reached-the-bottom of the stairs. "Where do you think I'm going Kirst? I'm going to find-Warren, and I'm going to have-it out with-him, no-one treats a child like that. No-One." Adam said, anger seeting through his body as I ran down the stairs to catch-up with him as he headed-towards the front-door, and towards his car.

"Adam, I didn't say that Warren had hurt Nita, I just said that I wouldn't put-it past-him." I said as I chased-Adam, getting-into the passenger-seat of his car as he started the engine, then reversed-out of the space.

"It doesn't-matter, Kirsty. Nita's not safe with-him. And besides, Warren shouldn't be treating YOU like that either...he's had it coming-to-him for a long-time Kirsty..." Adam trailed-off as he sped-off towards my-home, where Warren and Nita were.

* * *

><p>We soon reached the house, and Adam raced-up to the door and banged-against the door forcefully. "WARREN. LET ME IN." He shouted as I approached-him.<p>

"Adam this isn't a good-idea." I told-Adam, I was worried about-him. I knew what Warren was capable-of, and I just didn't want Adam to get hurt.

"Well, Warren wasn't exactly full-of good-ideas when he decided to beat-you-up. Was he Kirsty?" Adam replied to me angrily, before he knocked the door again. "WARREN." He roared.

Warren answered the door, and Adam immediately had his hands around Warren's throat and held-him up against the wall. "Where's Nita?" Adam asked in a threatening-manner.

"She upstairs in her room you maniac." Warren replied as he pushed Adam backwards, forcing Adam to let go of his grip on him. Warren punched Adam in the jaw, but I couldn't watch-this. I just ran-upstairs to see if Nita was okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nita's POV.<span>_**

I could hear Adam shouting from outside, and I was terrified. What was happening? I continued to sit in the corner of my bed and cry, too frightened to move as I heard the door being opened. After about 5 Minutes, Mum opened the door to my room. I couldn't hate-her now, she had left Warren and Adam downstairs to come and make-sure that I was okay, she still loved-me, she hadn't forgotten-about-me, she had put me first,  
>and that was all that mattered-now.<p>

"Mum?" I questioned-tearfully as she popped her head around the door, then walked-in.

"Nita, are you okay?" My Mum asked, she had obviously been crying-to.

"Yeah...What's happening? Why are you here?" I asked her calmly.

"It was Adam who decided to come-here. He was worried about-you being alone with your Father. He didn't want you to get-hurt. Bless his heart." My Mum told-me as she sat on the edge of my bed.

Upon on hearing those words, I moved-over and hugged-my-Mum tightly. "But Dad would never hurt-me...Would he?" I asked as she hugged-me back, resting her chin onto the top of my head.

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't know." My Mum replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

Me and Nita sat and hugged each-other quietly for a while, before we heard a loud-crash from downstairs which made both of us jump. What had happened? I turned to look at Nita as I released the hug from-her, placing my hands onto both of her arms. "Nita, you stay here for-me okay? I'll come and get-you when it's safe...I promise-you." Nita nodded-at-me, then I headed-downstairs cautiously.

I walked-into the Kitchen, to find Adam sprawled across the floor, apparently un-conscious, and Warren, sat in the opposite-corner, struggling to breath, but just-about coping. I immediately ran-over to Adam, hoping that Warren was to weak to move. I crouched-down next to him. He had a pulse. Just. But there was blood everywhere, and I was yet to find-out whether it was Warren's blood or Adam's.

I struggled-against the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes as I got my phone-out then dialled, and rang 999.

"Hello? Ambulance-Please..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the super-mean cliff-hanger guys. (Well, actually I'm not sorry. ;) Haha. :P )<strong>_

_**:). But Please-Review. :). **_


	10. Bringing Them In

_**Kirsty's POV.**_

I refused to leave Adam's side as I waited for the Ambulance to arrive. I almost hoped that the St James' Crew came, but we were on the Holby patch, we were bound to get Jeff & Dixie. I'd have to explain about Warren...But at-least Adam would be getting the best-treatment in the Country.

"He deserved everything he got..." Warren said to me breathlessly, he was only just conscious himself.

"Urm, I don't think so Warren, Adam was just worried about Nita, he was worried that you were gonna hurt-her, just like you HURT-ME! And now you've hurt Adam too." I began, tears that I didn't think I could cry, now falling from my eyes. "I LOVE HIM WARREN. More than I Love-You, and you're just gonna have to deal with that Warren, 'cause I am NEVER going back to you. Do you hear-me?" The Paramedics had never had better timing as I heard a knock at the door. I could've sworn Warren would've attacked-me if they hadn't turned-up when they did.

I went and answered the front-door. As I suspected, it was Jeff & Dixie. They were shocked to see me at first. Only Adam, Charlie & Tess really knew where I lived out of the Staff at Holby, so it would have been a shock for the two-normally-cheery-paramedics to answer the door to Me, their friend and colleague, crying their eyes out, but they hadn't seen the state that Adam was in yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dixie's POV.<strong>_

"Kirsty? Are you Alright?" I asked-her as she led Myself and Jeff into the house, towards the Kitchen.

"Yeah...I'm fine...and Nita's fine, she's upstairs, it's just Warren and..."

"ADAM!" Jeff interupted Kirsty as he ran-over to his friend...OUR-Friend.

"Kirsty what's happened?" I asked-her.

"Adam...Adam can you hear-me?" Jeff asked as he bgean to check Adam over.

"There's been a bit of a...mis-understanding...between Warren and Adam..." Kirsty said, there was probably more to it, than just a simple-mis-understanding, but I would go-along with that for now.

"Okay." I said, quickly-nodding my-head twice at Kirsty before approaching Warren, whose breathing seemed to be all-over the place. I crouched-down next to the man and placed an oxygen-mask over his face.

"Alright There Sweetheart? Just try and stay calm for me Okay?" I said to the man, I had to stay Professional, despite the fact that Adam was un-conscious just a couple-of-metres-away from-me.

Kirsty crouched-down next to Adam. I was surprised that she wasn't supporting her husband, there must've been something going on between the two of them, everyone knew that they were close. And every-woman at the ED would try their luck with Adam if they could...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff's POV.<strong>_

Adam was in a bad-way, and I didn't have a clue what was going-on, but Kirsty was holding onto Adam's hand, and her Husband was being treated by Dixie at the other-end of the Kitchen. I placed an oxygen-mask onto Adam's face then inspected him for any wounds that he may have recieved during what appeared to be a fight-between Adam and Warren. There was a lot of blood around-him, which I assumed was his-own, but I had to see how serious his injuries-were to find-out how badly he was bleeding.

Rolling-up his t-shirt, I found a nasty-cut going across his side, and it appeared to be bleeding-badly.

"Jeff. Speak to me!" Kirsty insisted.

"Alright Kirsty, he's got a cut near his stomach, and it looks quite-deep, and there seems to be more cuts to his neck and face, and the back of his head. Do you have any-idea how any of this happened? Because I doubt Adam will remember..."

"No...I wasn't downstairs when it happened, I was upstairs with Nita...in her room. I had to make-sure that she was okay." Kirsty told-me.

"Jeff...how's Adam doing?" I heard Dixie ask as she called-across the Kitchen.

"Urm...Adam's not doing-so well Dix...we need to get-him-in pretty-damn sharpish." I told-her truthfully as I began to cover-up Adam's wounds so it was safe to move-him.

"Okay, well, Warren here has got a few cuts on his hands and arms, and a cut on his head, and he's struggling to breath-normally, but he's not critical." Dixie informed-me.

"Good. Well, I'll call another crew, and they can take Warren. Kirsty you can come-with-us and Adam if you want, or you can go with the other-crew and Warren, it's up to you. Okay?" I told Kirsty softly, before pulling-at the Walkie-Talkie, which was attached to my jacket, towards-my-mouth. "We need a second-crew at 1 Harley-Avenue. [Completely Made-Up.] It's Urgent." I finished before I ran to the Ambulance to get the stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kirsty's POV.<em>**

It wasn't long until the Second-Ambulance had arrived, and Adam had began to show-signs of consciousness since-then. He was slipping in and out, but the occasional groan of pain was good-enough for me. Despite hating Warren, I was glad to see that he was walking to the Ambulance without-any-assistance, but that also meant that he would be watching-over Me and Adam once we got to the hospital, which was the last-thing that either of us needed right-now.

The other-crew led Warren to the Other-Ambulance as I helped Dixie and Jeff to strap-Adam onto the stretcher, then wheel him into their Ambulance. I took Adam's hand-once-again as he began to stay in consciousness for longer-periods of time. "I'm just going to get Nita sweetheart, I'll be back before you know-it, okay?" I told Adam, softly, and he squeezed my hand once as a response. I kissed the back of his hand then smiled-weakly at him.

"Wait for us okay?" I told Dixie and Jeff. "I'll barely be 5 Minutes, I promise-you." Jeff and Dixie both nodded in agreement before I then headed-out of the Ambulance, and into the house, then upstairs, and into Nita's room.

"Nita, come-with-me, we're going to the hosptial." I told-her gently, but tearfully, holding my hand-out to her, for her to take as she got-up off-of her bed then walked-towards-me, taking my hand as we ran down the stairs together, and outside.

"Do you want to sit in the front with me Nita?" Dixie Offered, and I smiled at my friend as a Thank-You.

Nita looked at me. "Are you gonna be okay with Adam?" She asked-me.

I smiled at Nita. "I'll be just fine, Nita. You don't need to worry about-me." I told-her tearfully as I placed a kiss onto the top of her head, into her hair.

"Okay." Nita agreed before getting into the front of the Ambulance. "Thank-You." She said to Dixie.

After watching Nita get into the front-of-the-Ambulance, I climbed-into the back then crouched-down next to Adam, and Jeff; who was treating-him. "I Love-You." I told Adam as I took his hand into mine once-again.  
>He was now in full-consciousness.<p>

"You stay strong for me okay Darlin'." I whispered to Adam before I leaned-over-him and placed an extremely-light-kiss onto his lips. As I pulled-away, Jeff shot me a shocked-look.

"Are you two?..." He began to ask, but obviously wasn't going to finish the sentence, he must've been in shock, which wasn't surprising. I was shocked too when I first-fell for Adam.

I took a deep-breath-in and out, then replied to Jeff. "Yeah...Yeah we are...that's why the fight-started...but I'm gonna leave Warren...to be with Adam..." I revealed to Jeff...He didn't need to know anymore than-that...not for-now at least...

**_Zoe's POV._**

The ED was fairly-quiet tonight, we had managed to clear Cubicles pretty-quickly, and there was just one-person in Resus, but he was going-up to the Wards pretty-soon. I was glad-about this because Nick was in a meeting, and Adam seemed to have disappeared into thin-air. Of-Course, there were always patients coming in and out of CDU and Cubicles, and despite it being quiet, it still would have been useful to have Adam around to lend a helping-hand. But little did I know back-then...

"ZOE." The voice of Kirsty called-me, and I immediately turned to face the entrance to the ED. I was pretty-sure that Kirsty's Shift had finished-hours ago? "We've got Adam." Jeff informed-me as him and Dixie wheeled Adam through the corridor. I immediately ran-over to the bed, as I heard the name of my best-friend being mentioned. "ADAM?" I asked in shock as I reached the bed.

"Okay, let's get-him into Resus, quickly." I took-over, and Adam was soon being wheeled through to Resus.

"Which Bed Zo?" Jeff asked-me.

"Uh, Number 3 please." I said, to give Adam some-space, away from the Other-Patient in bed Number-One.

"Was he unconscious at-all Kirsty?" I asked-her.

"Uh, Yeah, he was unconscious when I found-him, and only fully-woke-up once he was in the Ambulance." Kirsty told-me.

"And...Pain-Relief?" I asked, turning to Jeff.

"Urm, he's had 5mls of Morphine." Jeff informed-me.

"Mum. Is Adam going to be okay?" I heard Nita ask Kirsty.

"I don't know yet Sweetheart." Kirsty told-her, obviously getting stressed-out by everything as she saw Warren walk-past the doors with the other-paramedic crew just outside of Resus.

"Kirsty, I don't think this is the place for Nita do you?" I suggested.

"Uh, No...Dixie, could you take Nita to either Tess or Charlie for me please, and explain what's happened?" Kirsty asked Dizie.

"Yeah. Of-Course I will, Kirsty." Dixie replied to Kirsty with a sympathetic-smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>_

Zoe turned her attention to Adam as he was un-strapped from the back-board, then moved-over onto the other-bed.

"Okay Adam, can you squeeze my hand if you can hear-me?" Zoe asked-him as she took his hand, and I was relieved to watch Adam squeeze her hand.

I then approached Adam's bed, the opposite-side to which Zoe was stood, and took Adam's hand into both of my own-hands. "I'm here Sweetheart." I whispered to him as Zoe checked-his eyes by shining a torch into them.

"Okay Adam, I'm gonna need to treat the wounds now, so sorry if this hurts a bit." Zoe told-him, and she began with the cut on his side. "Adam, can you remember how you got this?" Zoe asked-him as she inspected the wound.

Adam moved his free-hand then pulled his Oxygen-Mask away from his face. "Warren." He said breathlessly. "That's all I know."

"Okay Adam, well you didn't just get this kind-of cut from a punch-up alright? Did Warren have anything with him? A knife...or...something-sharp? Anything that could cause you to have this kind-of cut?" Zoe asked-him, but with no-luck.

"I don't know." Adam stated as he began to work himself-up about the whole-thing, but the pain didn't bother Adam as Zoe gently pulled the cut around slightly so she could see the damage a little-better. Adam was a strong-man.

"Come-On Sweetheart just think-about-it." I said to him softly, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Well we were in the Kitchen...it could have been anything..." Adam trailed-off, before he paused, but it wasn't just a pause, it was like he was thinking-about something. It was like he was remembering-something.

"Scissors." Adam whispered before he began to struggle to breath-again.

"Okay Ad, well-done." Zoe said as I placed the Oxygen-Mask back over his face.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be too much damage done. The cut is deep, but if the scissors had harmed anything inside, then Adam would be in un-bearable pain right-now, or he would still be un-conscious." Zoe told-me quietly before she turned to Adam. "You got a lucky-escape this time Mate." She joked with him, and Adam smiled, it was a relief to see that sweet-smile of his back on his face-again. "Obviously, we'll keep an eye on it, and we'll probably do an Endoscopy, just to check that I haven't missed-anything, but everything looks fine. I'll just bandage-it-up, and then we'll take a look at that head of yours okay?" Zoe told-us both before she began to clean-up the wound on Adam's Side.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:). Please-Review. :). <span>_**


	11. No More Secrets

**_Adam's POV._**

Zoe soon patched-up my cuts, and I had a bandage stuck to the back of my head and also over the cut on my side. Zoe had quickly-arranged for me to have an Endoscopy done, I had done them on patients many times before, but I had never actually had one done before, and it was a horrible-experience. I was sick twice as Zoe tried to get the minature-camera down my throat. Kirsty held onto my hand the whole-time, and I was glad that she did, despite having Warren watching-over-us, through the doors of Resus. She was brave to even be in the same-room as me with Warren watching-over her.

"It's okay Sweetheart. Nearly-Done Now." Kirsty re-assured-me, as I felt Zoe gently pull the camera back-up again.

"Okay Adam, I was right, the scissors haven't damaged anything vital, but the wound is slightly-deeper than I had first-thought it to be. But if you get plenty of rest then that should heal-up in no-time." Zoe informed-me as she put the camera to the side.

"Okay...Thanks Zo..." I said, but I didn't mean okay, I had Kirsty and Nita to look-after, I wasn't going to rest at-all...HA. As-If.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

Zoe informed us that she was having her break-now, and I took the oppurtinuty to spend some time alone with Adam. "How are you feeling darlin'?" I asked-him as he recovered from the Endoscopy.

"I feel sick, but the pain from the cuts isn't to bad now." Adam told-me, and I was glad that the small-dose of Morphine seemed to be working for him.

"Can you remember anything-else about the fight Adam? Because I didn't see any scissors when I found-you..." I trailed-off, sadly.

"He had them with him all the time..." Adam told-me, his voice still slightly croaky and breathless.

"Okay, well surely Warren must've put them somewhere...he can't have them...with him...can he?" I asked Adam, but I was really asking myself. Would Warren even-dare to try and hurt someone-else with those scissors.

"I dunno Kirst..." Adam replied, slightly panicked by my worries as Warren stepped through the doors, allowing them to swing-shut behind-him.

"You ditched ME, your-own-husband, for HIM?" Warren asked angrily. "I could've been DYING in there." He continued.

I took a step towards-him. "Yes, you COULD'VE, but you weren't, were you? But Adam was in a pretty-bad way when they brought-him-in and he deserves far better things than you do Warren." I said, with my teeth gritted as I approached-Warren and got-up in his face as I spoke.

Warren grabbed me by the throat as I finished-speaking. "Warren, leave-her out of this." Adam tried to warn-him-off, but it didn't work. Taking my arm-forcefully, Warren practically-dragged-me over to Adam, then shoved-me down into my chair and I fell backwards into-it.

"Warren, leave Adam alone, PLEASE! If you DARE hurt-him..." I warned-him.

But Warren didn't take any-notice of me, he put his hands tightly around Adam's neck, squeezing the cut on his neck as he did-so, causing Adam immense-pain as the cut began to bleed.

"You leave my wife-alone Adam Trueman." Warren threatened him quietly. "Or I swear, the next-time you won't be so lucky, infact, you probably won't even make it to the hospital." He taunted before he released his hands from around Adam's neck. The wound on Adam's neck was now bleeding, and Adam was choking. I ran to the doors of Resus. "ZOE. Get back in here NOW." I shouted, but Warren stopped-me from going any further as he pulled the sharp-pair-of-scissors from his pocket and pointed-them at my stomach.

"You don't do ANYTHING. Without my permission to do so first. Do you hear-me?" Warren told-me forcefully as I felt the scissors poke against my t-shirt.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Zoe's POV.<span>_**

After hearing Kirsty's shout-out to me, I rushed back into Resus, to find Mr Clements...Warren...Kirsty's Husband, threatening Kirsty with a sharp-pair-of-scissors, and Adam was choking, the wound on his neck dripping with blood. "Mr Clements you need to put those scissors down-please." I asked, politely, but firmly as I rushed-over to Adam then helped-him to stop choking.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Warren shouted at me, and I turned to face-him.

"Or what? You'll stab me like you stabbed Adam? Go-on then, do-it, and watch the Security-Guards come rushing-in to dis-arm you, then arrest-you...you're in enough trouble as it is Mr Clements, I've rung the police,  
>by the way, they're on their way as we speak." I told Warren angrily, and felt Adam tug at my arm to stop me from going any-further.<p>

I turned back to Adam as Warren lowered the pair of sharp-scissors, the choking had calmed-down now, it was just the wound on his neck that I needed to worry-about. It was bleeding quite-heavily, and it being on his neck, I was worried that it would soon start to affect his lungs, affecting his breathing. I had to get it sorted-out soon. I carefully removed the sticky-tape from his neck then began to clean-up the wound once again, keeping a tight-pressure on it with a bandage to help the bleeding to stop.

I turned my head to look at Kirsty. "Kirsty, can you go and fetch Charlie please, and get-him to call Security." I said to Kirsty as quietly as possible so that Warren wouldn't hear-me but he still heard-me anyway.

"Uh, she'll do no such thing." Warren insisted as he held the scissors-up to stop Kirsty from going anywhere.

"Warren, I need to get Charlie so that he can help Zoe to fix Adam's cut that YOU CAUSED!" Kirsty shouted at Warren angrily as she tried to walk-away from Warren, but he grabbed her wrist then pointed the scissors at her.

"Oh No you don't. If you do so much as move another muscle, it won't be just Adam lying in a hosptial-bed. Do ya get-me?" He threatened Kirsty in his broad-accent.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE WARREN." Kirsty screamed before she made a run for-it out of Resus, and Warren yelled in anger as she got-away. "ARRRGGHHH." Warren shouted as he threw the scissors across the room.  
>He then proceeded to watch-over everything that I was doing to help Adam-out, I had managed to get one of the Nurses already in Resus to hold the pressure against the cut on Adam's neck as I put an IV Line-in to check his Pulse and everything-else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Charlie's POV.<span>_**

I was just stood in reception chatting to Noel and Big-Mac, when Kirsty ran-up to me in floods of tears.

"Charlie. Zoe wants you in Resus." She told-me in a panic. I had heard on the grapevine that Adam and Warren had been-in, but the last-time I checked Warren was doing just-fine, it was Adam that needed the attention.

"Okay." I replied. "How's Adam doing?" I then asked.

"Uhhh...You'll have to ask Zoe about that I'm afraid." Kirsty told-me tearfully.

I quickly made my way into Resus to find Warren stood over Adam's bed watching Zoe's every-move. Kirsty followed-me in as Zoe turned to look at me.

"Ah Charlie, could you take Mr Clements here to the Waiting-Room please, and you might want to get the Police to speak to him WHEN they arrive." Zoe ordered-me and I approached the man that was Kirsty's husband.

"Okay Mr Clements, if you'd like to follow-me..."I trailed-off, but he just looked-at me like I was stupid.

"I'm Not. Going. Anywhere." He threatened as he grabbed-hold of the rail on the side of Adam's bed.

"I'm sorry Sir, but unless you work-here, or are family of the patient, then you are not-allowed in Resus." I told the man politely.

"Stuff the rules. I'm not leaving my wife here alone with Adam." He told-me firmly.

"Well, if you don't leave then I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to call Security..." I said, giving-him one last-chance to leave of his own-accord, before Security physically-removed him from the building.

"Fine. But Kirsty leaves with me. Don't Ya Love?" Warren insisted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

I wasn't having this anymore, he was acting like a child. "I'm not going anywhere." I stated, deciding that I didn't care who knew about Mine and Adam's affair anymore. "I Love Adam, and I'm not leaving his side for the likes of YOU. WARREN!" I shouted at him, as Zoe began to re-treat the wound on Adam's neck, placing a bandage over-it and taping-it there, in-place.

Warren scowled at Me, he had obviously-realised that I wasn't going-anywhere. "Fine. But I'll get you for this Kirsty. I'LL GET YOU AND YA FILTHY BIT ON THE SIDE!" He yelled before he kicked the doors of Resus open, then stormed-out, and I didn't care where he went, as-long as it wasn't anywhere near Me or Adam. Tess was looking after Nita, so that was all taken-care-of for-now.

I turned back to face Adam, and approached-him, standing on the other-side of the bed to where Zoe was stood as I took Adam's hand into my own. "Are you okay?" I asked-him tearfully as Zoe finished treating the wound on his neck.

"I will be." He told-me quietly. "What about you? Are YOU gonna be okay?" He said, reaching his other hand over and putting-it on-top of mine.

I smiled sweetly at Adam as he asked if I was okay. "Why are you worrying about-me ya silly-thing?" I gently joked with him as I moved his hand-up and placed-it against my cheek. Zoe and Charlie were quietly-chatting in the corner of the room, now.

"Answer my question." Adam insisted. "I thought you were so brave just-then, standing-upto Warren like-that. It couldn't have been easy-for-you." He told-me softly as I felt his thumb gently-stoke my cheek.

"Well if we're gonna be together, then I need to learn to stand-up to Warren, because otherwise I'll never pluck-up the courage to leave-him. All I want-to-do is to be with you Adam. You make my life worth-living. Well, You and Nita, that-is." I told-Adam quietly, with a small-laugh as I smiled-at-him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

Kirsty's last-comment made me smile-widely, it hurt me slightly to do-so, but it was completely worth all of the pain. She had just stuck-up with Warren to be with Me, this was what I had wanted all-along, but I was glad that Kirsty had chosen to do-that herself, and I hadn't forced-her into-it.

"I Love You Kirsty Clements. And People need to know that we're together now. No-More Secrets..." I trailed-off, as Kirsty kissed me on the lips, even with Zoe, Charlie and another Nurse stood-in the room.

A couple of seconds-later, Kirsty pulled-away and smiled-sweetly at me. "Try that for No-More Secrets." She said to me quietly before she leaned-in, and then kissed-me on the lips once-again, but this-time, the kiss lasted for longer.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Awwwww. :D. <span>_**

**_:). Please-Review. :). _**


	12. Remembering

**_Charlie's POV._**

I spotted Adam and Kirsty kissing as I finished talking with Zoe, and they didn't seem to have anything to hide, which was surprising, seeing as Warren, Kirsty's Husband had just left Resus. I approached them as they finished the long-kiss.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry to interupt you, but...are you two an item?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that question, but I wanted some-form of confirmation by Adam and Kirsty.

Kirsty turned-around to face-me and shot-me a cheeky-smile. "Yeah. We Are." Kirsty confirmed as she took Adam's hand then squeezed-it lightly.

"Urm...Okay...That's Great...and I'd hate to spoil things between-you, but...shouldn't you tell Warren?" I asked tenderly, wanting to be happy for them, but struggling because Kirsty was still-married. None-the-less,  
>it would be good to see Adam settling-down again since Jessica-left, and little-Harry-died.<p>

Adam carefully tried to sit himself-up, being warey of the cut on his side as he did-so, I could tell that it was bothering-him, but this Adam, he wasn't going to say-anything. "Warren knows." Adam stated simply as he lightly placed his hand over the bandage that was covering the cut on his side. "He's known for ages...Kirsty's just never had the guts to leave-him before, but this-time...she seems to have-done the trick." Adam said, obviously in pain now.

"Alright Mate. Just take-it easy okay?" I told Adam as Kirsty comforted-him, by placing a hand onto his shoulder, then gently rubbing-it. "So how long have you two been seeing each-other for then?" I asked the two of them.

"It was about 3 Weeks after I arrived here at Holby that it all-started. After the Simmone-Lewis case...I won't go into details, but we both kind-of knew that we liked each-other, and we both made each-other aware of that...but we never really properly got-together until recently..." Kirsty told-me with a sweet-smile now spread-across her face. Their love for each-other was obviously-genuine, but how had this all happened?  
>I know Warren hadn't exactly been the best of Husbands today, but when I had seen-him in the past, he had been absoultely-fine with everyone? I had to find-out what was going-on.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoe's POV.<strong>_

After listening-to Charlie talk-to Adam and Kirsty about their relationship, I approached the three of them with a friendly-smile. "Oh Charlie leave-them-alone will you?" I joked as I playfully slapped Charlie's arm.

"Yeah well you of all people should know what affect affairs can have within a hosptial." Charlie joked-back with-me, and I laughed-quietly as I remembered my affair with Sean, but as I looked at Adam, I could-just-tell that he was thinking about Jess. As Adam caught-my-eyes, he looked-down, as-if he was refusing to admit that he was upset.

Instead of alerting attention to Adam's sad-thoughts, I decided to change the subject, hoping that this news would make-him feel-slightly better. "Anyway that's enough about Hosptial-Affairs, right Adam?" I joked with a wink as Adam looked-back-up at me and smiled as he realised that I was changing the subject.

"Yeah...Yeah...Right." Adam replied quietly as his eyes shifted between Myself and Kirsty.

"The good-news is Ad, that you can go-home in a minute, the bad-news is, that I won't be able to tease-you about your new-girlfriend because you've got to stay-home and rest until those cuts heal-up. And it gets worse Adam. No. Alcohol. Until that wound on your side is fully-healed, do you hear-me?" I told-him with a laugh, and Kirsty turned to face-me and laughed with Me as Charlie excused-himself from Resus.

Kirsty turned back to Adam and smiled at him. "Aww it's okay Ad, I'll be at there to make-sure that you don't break the rules." Kirsty teased-him.

"Ooo that reminds-me Kirst, with everything going-on in your life at the moment, what with the split between you and Warren, Nita's care, and Adam being home-bound, I've spoken to both Charlie and Tess, and we both agree that you should take some-time-off. And no-arguments!" I told Kirsty, happily, but firmly.

Kirsty sighed, I knew that she hated giving-into stress or weakness, but Kirsty knew that there was no-way that she was going-to-win against Me, Charlie AND Tess.

"Okay Zoe." Kirst whispered to then turned to face Adam. "I guess I'll just have to spend my time-off with-you then. Won't I Darlin'?" Kirsty joked before she leaned-in, then gave him a short-peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV.<strong>_

"Right then Adam, why don't YOU put a shirt-on, then we can get you out of that-bed, and hopefully, get you home with no-problems." Zoe told-me and I smiled at her.

"Okay Thanks Zo...Kirsty can you get me my t-shirt? It's in my locker..." I asked Kirsty.

"Of-Course I will Sweetheart." Kirsty told-me softly, rubbing my shoulder gently before heading-out of Resus, and towards the staffroom.

As I sat-up in the bed, I caught eye-contact with Zoe. "Zo...come-here a minute." I requested, and Zoe walked-over to my bed, standing closely next to where I was sat.

"Yes Adam?" She asked-me as she came to a stop.

"Thank-You." I Paused. "For-Everything...It means a lot to Me, Zo...Seriously." I thanked Zoe gratefully before I took her hand then kissed the back of it. "Thanks Again." I siad with a small-smile.

"Hey don't you worry about-it, I'll never forget what you did for me..." Zoe trailed-off, and I gave her a confused-look. "Ya know...Got me drunk at a bar, then left-me to go and spent the night with some-girl, whilst I got myself into a drunken-mess, then ended-up breaking my ankle. Yeah thanks for your support with that Ad..." Zoe joked with-me. She always knew how to make me feel-better. I laughed as she finished speaking.

"Yeah sorry about-that...but that was before Me and Jess got together...I was just an attractive, immature know it all back then..." I trailed-off, and Zoe laughed at me.

"And now you're ugly, mature, and dumb...right? Well...the first and the last-one would be correct I suppose..." Zoe said, messing-around, laughing at herself, and smiling widely at me as she gripped onto the metal-bar that went-down the-side of my-bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>_

I walked back into Resus to find Zoe and Adam laughing with each-other and generally being their usual-flirty-selves. With any-other girl, I would interupt if Adam was flirting, but I knew that with Zoe, it was just the way that their freindship worked, so I let it go, and laughed-it-off. I chucked the dirty-pinkish coloured t-shirt at Adam's face. He looked-cute in that t-shirt, I'm glad he had packed-that one in his loccker for this-week.

"There you go my Darlin'." I said as I chucked-it at him, and it landed on his face before he pulled-it away from-him. "Thanks." He said with a sweet-smile spread-across his face.

"I bet you'll be glad to get home ey Adam?" Zoe asked-him with a cheeky-smile on her face.

"Ohhh I dunno Zoe, I quite like being fussed-over all the time." Adam joked and I laughed at him as he put his t-shirt back-on, pulling-it carefully over his cuts & bruises.

"Heyyy, I'll give you some fuss at home." I told-him with a laugh as I helped Adam-off-of the bed. "Can you remember anything of what happened yet sweetheart?" I asked Adam as he leant against the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV. - Flashback.<span>_**

_Warren had me by the throat as he scuffled, and I couldn't shake-him-off. I was struggling to breath, and he was beginning to take-control over-me as he forced-me into the kitchen. I staggered-in behind-him, as I followed-his grip-on-me. Suddenly, he let-go of me, I gasped for breath as I collapsed to the ground, when Warren spontaneously kicked-me in the stomach, repeatedly, then just as I thought that I couldn't take the pain-anymore, he stopped, and appeared to move-across the kitchen, and I could hear him opening the kitchen-drawers._

_As I attempted to get to my feet, I was hit on the back of the head and was knocked to the ground. I remained conscious for just enough-time to see Warren draw the sharp-pair-of-scissors from his pocket. And that was when I blacked-out..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

"Adam." I said, shaking-him carefully, as he failed to respond to my question. "Adam." I repeated, continuing to shake him gently.

He seemed to snap-out of it eventually, and looked at me. Right in the eyes. And he looked absolutely-terrified. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You look petrified?" I asked Adam, and he looked-away from-me, and towards Zoe, then back at me-again.

"Adam?" Zoe questioned worriedly. "Are you alright mate?" She continued to ask.

Adam took a deep-breath-in. "He hit-me...he hit-me on the back of the head with something...that's why I was unconcsious when you found-me..." Adam said, looking-lost and afraid.

"What did Warren hit you with Ad?" I asked him softly, as I placed my hand onto his back and gently rubbed-it, moving my hand in large-circles as I did-so.

"I don't know...I can't remember...I didn't see...the last-thing I saw was Warren pulling-out the sharp-pair of scissors from his pocket...I didn't feel the stabbing...I was already unconscious by then..." Adam told-me tearfully. I could've killed Warren for this, but I wanted him to suffer...in-prison...the place where Warren truly-belonged.

"Alright Sweetheart." I whispered to him as he hopped-off-of the side of the bed, and I pulled-him in for a long-hug. "It's Okay." I whispered into his ear, before placing a light-kiss against his cheek. After a couple of minutes, I pulled-away from the hug and took both of Adam's hands into mine as my-own hands slid-gently down his arms. "Come-On. Lets get you home ey?" I told-him softly, and Zoe shot-me a sympathetic-smile,  
>before Myself and Adam left Resus-together, hand-in-hand, as we went to find Nita, who was in Tess' Office.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:). Please-Review. :). <span>_**


	13. Worrying

**_:D. Just a short-one this-time-around. :D._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

We arrived back at Adam's in no-time, along-with Nita. I had driven-everyone-home. Adam had wanted to drive, but I, along with Zoe and Nita, had banned-him from doing-so. Not in the state he was-in.

"Why don't you have a rest? I've got things to do anyway..." I suggested to Adam as I sat him down onto the sofa.

"What sort of things? You should-be taking-it easy too you know. It hasn't been the best couple of days, you need to take some-time-out too." Adam told-me sweetly as he swung his legs up-onto the sofa, then leaned back. He really was such a sweetheart. He had been beaten to a pulp and stabbed with a sharp-pair of scissors and he was still thinking about Me before he thought-about-himself.

I approached Adam as Nita ran upstairs to the spare-room. "Will you stop worrying about-me?" I told-him calmly as I crouched-down besides-him.

"Warren can't hurt-me now." I said to Adam, but I was a rubbish-liar.

"Yes he can, Kirsty. We need to go the police, before he kills someone. I need you to do that for-me Kirst." Adam told-me pretty-inisistently, as he took both of my hands-into-his-own and squeezed them gently.

"But you don't understand Adam, the police can't arrest-him for Domestic-Abuse, because they have no-proof that he hurts me in a malicious-way. All they will see are the words 'Muscular Dystrophy' then let-him-go on bail, because a Man with Muscular-Dystrophy couldn't possibly hurt his wife like-that...he's just too weak to do such-things as far as the police-are concerned, and you have seen how much of a faker Warren is when it comes to his illness. Anyone could mistake him for someone who is paralysed Adam!" I told-Adam, tears now filling-my-eyes as they began to fall together.

Adam wiped the tears-away one-by-one with the pad of his thumb. "Heyyy, don't cry." Adam whispered to me as he pushed a strand of my long and curly-hair, to behind my ears. "All we have to do is get those scissors back before they get-cleaned by someone. That proves the assault at the very-least Kirsty." Adam told-me sweetly as I continued to cry, then he pulled-me in for a hug.

"Thanks Adam." I cried to him as I hugged him back. Adam was such a support to me, and he always had-been, and in just the right-ways aswell. He would make a much-better partner for me than Warren ever-did.

We rang-in and ordered Noel to get the staff to keep hold-of those scissors, and not to clean-them whatever they did.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Adam's POV.<span>_**

After ringing the hosptial, Kirsty came and led with-me-on the sofa, being careful not to touch the cuts on my side, on my face and on the back of my head.

"How are the cuts feeling? Do they still hurt?" Kirsty asked me softly and quietly as her hand gently stroked my chest.

"Ohhh they hurt a bit, but I'll be okay." I told-Kirsty with a small-smile, and she returned the smile before she leaned-in and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Adam Trueman." She told-me, she seemed to have forgotten-about-the-fact that she was still married to Warren. But I couldn't lie-to-her, I loved-her-too, more than anything in the whole-wide-world, and I would-do-anything to be with-her.

"Heyyy, I love you too, Kirsty Clements." I told-her softly, with a weak-smile before she leaned-in and kissed-me once-again. Except this-time I pulled-away quite quickly, with Warren on my-ming so heavily at the moment, I couldn't kiss her truly, not-until I had gotten-something off-of my chest.

Kirsty shot-me a funny-look as I pulled-away from the kiss-so-quickly. "What's-Up Sweetheart?" She asked-me, her hand lightly stroking my cheek.

I took a deep-breath-in before I began to tell Kirsty the truth. "I can't stop thinking about the fact that you're still married to Warren. I mean, just look-at what he did to you the other-day...and look at what he's done to me too. If he finds-out that you're actually going to leave-him for good, and do all of that, just for me, then who knows what he'll be capable-of?" I told-her.

I watched Kirsty's smile turn to a frown as I explained to her, about just what was bothering-me. Kirsty sat-up when I had finished speaking, then rose to her feet, walking over towards the wall, biting her nails with nervousness as she walked. I sat-up as she moved, then followed-her, wrapping my arms around her waist from the back. I was stood closely behind-her as my hands met together at her stomach. I felt Kirsty place her hands on-top of-mine. "I love you Adam, you know that I do, but I also love Nita too, and I can't just kick-Warren out of her life, like I can do with Mine and Yours. Warren is going-to-be in our-lives whatever, and we're just going to have to deal with that. I'll divorce-him you know I will...but it's not going-to-be easy." Kirsty told-me, refusing to look at me as she stood firmly in place, facing-away from-me, biting her nails.

"Kirsty. We can deal with Nita when the time-comes, and of-course Nita can see her Dad, I'm not going to stop-her from doing-that. But I will stop Warren from ever-hurting-you-again. I have to. I swear to you, on my life, that I'll do everything I can to protect-you from that Monster." I told-her, with my hands still rested on her stomach. "Kirsty, turn-around and look-at-me." I commanded to her softly, but she made no-movement not so-ever, all I heard was Kirsty sniff-in a couple of tears. "Kirst, come-on, I know you're upset, just look at me will-you. I'm getting worried-now." I told-her softly, and after a couple of seconds, she looked-at-me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kirsty's POV.<strong>_

Eventually, I turned to look-at Adam, but only with some persuasion. I rested my right-hand onto his cheek, and stroked-it softly with the pad of my thumb. "I know you'll do everything you can Adam." I told-Adam, tearfully. "But everything just isn't enough. Not with Warren. You'd have to have a Miracle if you-wanted to even-do so-much as think about defeating Warren. He's too strong Adam, he's too powerful, and I know you'll try to defeat-him, but you CAN'T." I said, before I burst-out into floods of tears, and Adam pulled-me-in for a hug, as I practically-collapsed-into his arms.

"We'll deal with-him Kirsty. We-will. I promise-you." Adam said, as he tried to re-assure-me.

"DON'T." I began. "Don't make promises that you KNOW you can't keep." I cried as I hugged-Adam.

"But I CAN keep this-promise...Kirsty." Adam kept-on at me, and I knew that he'd try absolutely-everything to deal-with Warren, and I'd let-him try at-least, but I wasn't going to let Warren hurt-Adam again. I placed my arms around Adam's neck and looked-at him in the eyes, full-of-tears, as Adam slipped his arms around my waist. "I won't let Warren hurt-you again Adam, I CAN'T. And if you try to hard to deal with him, then he will, and I can't cope much-more with this Adam." I said, before my head dropped onto his chest, and the tears returned, falling at twice the speed than before.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:). Please-Review. :).<span>_**


	14. Can I Have A Word Please?

_**Adam s POV.**_

I spent the rest of the night cuddled-up to Kirsty, in bed, trying to re-assure her that everything was going to be okay in the end.

The next morning, we walked-into work together, after dropping Nita back at school. Kirsty was silent throughout the whole journey; she wouldn t even talk to Nita, and that worried-me. Was she really that worried-about Warren coming-back to hurt-her?

"Kirsty?" I said, almost in a questioning-tone as we reached the double-doors that led into the ED...Work. Kirsty didn't respond. "Kirsty." I repeated, but thsi-time she just walked-past me then into work? I didn't get her sometimes, one-minute, we were fine, and the next we were...well I didn't know what we were...We Were Nothing...I Guess? But whatever Kirsty thought we were, she had a funny-way of showing-it, and I was beginning to get confused by her strange-behaviour.

I allowed Kirsty to get on with her work for the rest of the day, and tried my very-best to avoid working with-her. She would talk to me when she wanted-to, but until then, I was going to leave Kirsty to think things thorough slightly. The minute she wanted to talk, infact, the very-second she wanted to talk I would allow to her to come running straight back into my arms, but this had to be her decision.

As I walked through the corridors, I watched as Zoe and Nick approached-me. "Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?" Zoe asked-me quite sweetly.

"Zoe, I'll be fine." I re-assured her, but Nick knew not to believe my re-assurances anymore.

"Fine, my foot!" Nick replied to me, and Zoe laughed as she walked-off to get on with her work.

"Adam, even if you didn't want to stay-in bed all-day, you should at-least be at the Police-Station, reporting what Warren did to you." Nick told-me firmly, and I sighed.

"Nick. That's Kirsty's Husband, and Kirsty's problem, and so it is therefore, Kirsty's decision." I told-him, slightly-frustratedely.

"Yes I know all that, but Warren attacked-you too remember." Nick paused for a second. "This is your problem now too..." Nick told-me, quietly, but firmly.

"Since-When Nick?" I argued as he began to walk-away from-me.

Nick turned back sharply. "Since, you decided to go and get-yourself involved in Kirsty's Personal-Life." He snapped-at-me, a little to loudly, and the rest of the staff heard.

There was a long-pause of shock, and awkwardness, before I interupted-it. "Yeah so what guys? Now back to work please." I said, loudly, and everyone followed my instructions as I turned to Nick, my face full with anger. "Yeah thanks for that Nick. Thanks a lot. Now get-out of my sight." I told-him, angrily, with my teeth-gritted, before I shoved past-him and walked-towards Resus...Where Kirsty was treating a patient with Zoe, and two-other Nurses.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>_**

"Nurse Clements can I have a word please." I heard from the doors of Resus. It was Adam's Voice. I was confused. Why did he sound os angry with me? And why was he calling me Nurse-Clements? I excused myself from Resus as I removed my white-rubber-gloves, then headed-out of Resus with Adam.

"Okay one, I think you should calm-down. And two, what do you want?" I asked-him, seeing that he was seething with anger, I could-tell because his breathing was loud and heavy.

"Follow-Me." Adam instructed and we headed-out of the ED together.

"Adam, I can't leave the ED, I'm not on my break, and besides, I've only been here 15 Minutes." I told-him, I wasn't getting a rollocking from Tess because of Adam. And especially not-today.

"Then blame-it on me. It was an emergency. Got-It?" And I nodded, not-willing to argue with Adam today, and besides, I didn't really want to worsen his bad-mood any-further.

We got-into my car, I had driven-everyone around this-morning, what with Nita being unable to drive-yet, and Adam being-injured.

"Right are you going-to tell-me what's-up?" I asked-Adam, slightly frustrated by his bad-mood now.

"Everyone Knows" Adam paused, leaving-me slightly confused as he looked-at-me directly in the eyes. "About Us." He informed-me.

"What? How?" I asked in a panic. "Me and Nick were arguing, and he just blurted-it-out in the middle of the Corridor...and everyone heard-him."

"W-w-what about Warren?" I asked timidly, and fearfully. "Do we know where he is yet? Because if he comes back to the ED and finds-out then... I began to panic, but Adam interupted-me.

"Kirsty." Adam said softly, but firmly as he placed his hand onto my knee, and I placed-my-hand on top of his. "We don't need to worry-about Warren. Okay?" He asked-me, and I nodded-tearfully, before he pulled-me-in for a hug, then kissed-me on the lips. "Everything is going to be okay." Adam whispered as the kiss came to an end.

"No Adam. You keep saying that, but it never is." I cried to him and he hugged for around 5 Minutes before we headed-back into the ED together. Adam put a protective-arm around both of my shoulders, and I put my arm around his waist as he walked-in together.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nick's POV.<span>_**

I watched Kirsty and Adam re-enter the ED together, and made a direct bee-line for Adam. "Adam." I said calmly, and he turned to look at me.

"What is it Nick?" Adam snapped at me angrily, and Kirsty gave him that look that meant calm-down, as a warning more than anything-else.

"I'd just like to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to expose your relationship to the Whole Department. It was MY bad mistake and I'm sorry." I apoligised calmly as I waited for Adam to reply, but instead Kirsty spoke-up, having just given that look of warning to Adam.

"Ohhh don't worry about-it Nick, it was going-to come-out eventually." Kirsty told-me, I knew that-that wasn't what she really thought, but she was more-polite about-it than Adam was.

"You always have to get-involved don't you Nick. With Alex's death, with Harry's death, with mine an Jessica's affair, and now with Me and Kirsty. You couldn't just sit-back and watch could-you? YOU just had to be the Hero, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? And now that you've made a mistake, you're trying to play the nice-guy by apologising!" Adam said to me, growing in anger as he spoke.

"Oh Excuse-Me Adam, but I saved your wife's life I'll have you know." I replied, knowing immediately that-that was well out of order.

"Yeah...Yeah you did. But only because I practically forced you too. You didn't have a choice in the matter and you know fully-well that you didn't. But you couldn't save Harry could-you?" Adam said as tears started to form in the back of his eyes.

"Adam. Don't." Kirsty interupted, taking Adam's arm and holding-it tightly as she tried to stop Adam from going any-further. "Don't put yourself through that nightmare again." She told-him softly.

I sighed as I watched Adam well-up. "You should listen to her mate. I'm sorry alright?" I apologised once-again before I turned swiftly on my heels then walked-off to get-on with my job. I knew that Adam would come to his senses sooner or later. He always did.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kirsty's POV.<span>**_

Adam turned to Me as Nick walked-off and sighed as I pulled-him in for a hug. "Stop taking MY mess-out on other-people Adam." I told-Adam, softly and quietly, this wasn't the time to get angry with him. Not Now. He was upset, and anyone could see-that.

"Your Mess?" Adam questioned-me tiredly as he released the hug. "Kirsty, none of this is down to you. This is Mine and Warren's Fault, no-one else's, and especially...Not-Yours. We'll sort this Kirsty. We can deal with this, and put Warren-away once-and-for-all." Adam told-me sweetly as he gently rubbed-up-and-down my arms.

I leaned-into kiss Adam on the lips. Everyone knew now anyway, so there was no harm-in doing-so. Smiling at him weakly, I gently stroked the side of Adam's cheek with my hand. "I Love You." I whispered to him with a growing-smile before I kissed him on the lips once-again.

"So it's true then?" I heard a voice-say as we kissed...Warren.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apologies for the delay-guys. But I'm back-on-track-now. :D:D:D. <em>**

**_:). Please-Review. :). _**


	15. The Impossible Decision

Adam's POV.

I pulled-away from the kiss as we both heard Warren's voice and recognized-it both-at the same-time.

"Warren get out of here." I warned him harshly.

"Shove-Off You." Warren said forcefully as he pushed-me backwards. "I'm here to speak to MY Wife Not-You."

Normally, I would've fought-back-after a shove like-that. But now just wasn't the time.

"Alright." I replied calmly to Warren's Obvious Request, assuming that he wouldn't try and hurt Kirsty in the middle of the corridor. "But you're staying here, where I can keep an eye on you both." I said, warning Warren that I would be watching-him, before I slowly-rubbed my hands down both of Kirsty's arms, joining my hands with hers as I reached the bottom of her arms. "Listen to me Kirsty, I'll be just-over there, at Reception.  
>If you want-me...then just-shout...Okay?" I re-assure her with a question, before I cleared-off, as I went to talk to Noel at Reception.<p>

Kirsty's POV.

Warren grabbed my wrist tightly as Adam turned-away. He then grabbed the one that was nearest the wall, so that Adam wouldn't be able to see-it when he looked-over.

"NOW. You're gonna listen to me Woman." Warren spoke-to-me, angrily, but quietly, his teeth-gritted as he pushed the words through.

"Let go of me Warren!" I said loudly, causing Adam to look-over caustionsly.

"Warren!" Adam called-over as a warning, and Warren snatched-his-hand-back to himself.

"What do you want Warren?" I asked angrily, my teeth were also gritted as my whole body-seethed-with-anger.

"Leave. Adam." Warren Growled To Me.

"WHAT?" I responded, in total-shock that he would even suggest such a thing, but after-all, he WAS my Husband...

"Shut-Up Woman!" Warren comanded-rudely, and Adam ran-over straight-away.

"Warren I think that's enough...Don't You?" Adam interupted, putting an arm infront of me, stopping Warren from getting-anywhere near-me to even do so much as touch-me ever-again.

"I thought I told-you to GET-LOST." Warren Shouted as he shoved Adam backwards once-again, straight into-me, knocking-me-over as his anger increased through to a whole-new-level.

Warren's POV.

Kirsty fell to the floor and Adam immediately crouched-down beside-her as Security ran to re-strain-me, but they were nothing compared to me. I shoved them-off-of me then crouched-down besides Adam, pulling his work-scrubs-top backwards, almost strangling-him as I leaned-into towards Kirsty. "Do what I said Kirsty. Because if you don't, then SOMEONE is going-to get hurt, and I can tell you this, it won't be Me." I paused for a few-seconds as I looked at Adam and spat in his face, then looked-back-at Kirsty again. "You've got 24 Hours." I said before I let-go of Adam, and he gasped for breath. I then stood-up and I was surrounded by Security.

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. I'M GOING. I'M GOING." I shouted at them before I left the building.

Adam's POV.

I gasped for breath as Warren let-go of me, and then I helped Kirsty to her feet. "Are you alright?" I asked-her in a panic as I struggled to get-my breath-back.

"I'm Fine. It's just a little bang to the head. That's All." Kirsty told-me with a sweet-smile spread across her face. "I've had a lot-worse." She added-on, knowing that I knew everything already, and that-that was fully-well the truth.

I gave Kirsty a weak-smile as the lost-breaths returned, and I placed-both-of-my hands onto her waist. "Okay. That's True. But at-least let me check-you-over."

"Adam. Stop-Worrying. I'll be just-fine. Trust-Me." Kirsty re-assured me that she was truly-fine as she placed her hands over my chest.

I sighed. "Okay. Well...Just as-long as you're sure." I double-checked.

"I'm Sure." She replied sweetly with a calm-smile as she leaned-in then placed an extremely-light-kiss onto my lips.

"I Love-Ya." She Whispered, before she walked-away from-me with a cheeky-smile apread-across her face.

Kirsty's POV.

The minute I was out of Adam's watchful-sight-line, the smiles-dropped, and I sighed. I wanted Adam to think that everything was fine between-us. Well...No...Everything WAS fine between-us, I was just scared of Warren's threats if I didn't somehow dump-Adam in the next 24-Hours. How could I break the man's heart like that? Adam was such a sweetheart, and I loved-him more than anything in the whole-wide-world. My life was nothing without Adam, it was absoulte-Hell with Warren, and I just couldn't go back to that again. I was happy with Adam, and I couldn't see-him go-back to that place that he was-in when I first-arrived at Holby. Jessica leaving-him had been a big-enough blow-for-him, without his baby-son Harry aswell. I just couldn't put Adam through all of that again. I COULDN'T.

I had taken the rest of the day-off work. I had gotten-good lying, what with Warren being how he was and everything. And Tess had believed that I wasn't feeling-too-good, whcih wasn't all that far from the truth.  
>I sat-down on the sofa with a glass-of-wine as I thought about how to do this. Did I dump Adam, and go back to Hell? Or did I stay-with Adam, and face the wrath of Warren's fury?<p>

Just as I took a sip out of my glass-of-wine, a text came-through to my phone. It was Adam.

'Heya, Tess said you went home-ill. Are you okay? I'll see you later. I Love-You. xx.'

I stared at the text for about 5 Minutes before what I had just-read actually sunk-in and I then bothered to reply.

'Heya, Yeah I'm Fine. I just had a lot on my mind, and wanted to get-home...I Love You Too Sweetheart. xx.' I replied.

'Okay. Don't think too much. Loves-You Lots Ya Skiver. xx.' I laughed at Adam's Reply, before I put my phone and my glass-of-wine down, then fell-asleep on the sofa, hoping that I would dream all of my troubles-away.

Adam's POV.

I arrived-home to find Kirsty asleep on the sofa. I crouched-down next to her, gently wiping a small-strand of hair behind her ears as she remained-asleep. "Kirsty." I whispered, before I then kissed her forehead as she, the woman I loved, that beautiful Lady named Kirsty, woke-up. Kirsty's eyes slowly opened, and she then sat herself-up as I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh? Heyyy?" Kirsty said tiredly, with a slightly-confused tone to her voice, before she yawned, then looked-me in the eyes. She looked-terrified.l

"Kirsty? Kirsty? What's-Up? You look petrified?" I asked Kirsty, concerned for the woman that I loved so much.

Kirsty placed her hands onto both of my cheeks. "I Love-You. You Know that. Don't You?" Kirsty questioned-me, tearfully.

"Of-Course I know that. And I Love-You-Too." I told-her with a light-chuckle, but I was still concerned for the girl.

Tears began to stream from Kirsty's eyes as she leaned-into kiss-me, but she then just collapsed into my shoulder in floods of tears.

"I'm Sorry Adam." Kirsty cried-to-me.

"Heyyy." I comforted, as I wrapped my arms around Kirsty, tightly and closely.

Kirsty's POV.

"I can't do this anymore Adam." I cired to the man. "Don't Ask Why. PLEASE Don't Ask Why. But this is just something that I HAVE to do." I told-him, and I watched his face-fall into a depression as I spoke those hurtful words to the man that I truly still-loved.

"But...I thought that things were going-well between-us Kirsty?" Adam questioned-me, tearfully.

I held Adam closely as he rose to his feet, and I imitated his actions, and also stood-up after-him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and joining them at the back, my fingers entwining with one-another.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I cried into Adam's chest. I then kissed Adam's Lips once-more, before I pulled-away from-him. I then went-upstairs, and cried myself to sleep in the spare-bed, which was in the guest-room.

Adam's POV.

I listened to Kirsty weep as I lay in my-own double-bed. It felt so weird not having Kirsty led there next to me. What had I done wrong? What had been so bad about-us beign together which meant that we could no-longer be a couple anymore? I too, cried myself to sleep that night, as these numerous-thoughts ran through my head. I wanted Kirsty back. I wanted the girl I loved-back...MY Girl. I wanted Kirsty Back. I NEEDED Kirsty-Back. My Life just wasn't worth living without-her there, lying next-me each-night, and supporting-me throughout each and every-day that we spent-together. In Each-Other's Arms...

* * *

><p><strong><em>:). Please-Review. :).<em>**


	16. Left Reeling

Kirsty's POV.

I had managed to convince Tess to let me have the next-day off aswell, but I still awoke at the same-time as Adam. I wanted to know that he would be okay for work today. It broke my heart, dumping him like this, but I didn't even dare to dis-obey Warren, I wasn't really worried about what he'd to do to me, but more, what he'd do to Adam if I stayed with him. I knew that Warren would never hurt Nita anyway, I didn't know why, but I just knew. Warren loved Nita. He loved her like any loving-father would love their daughter...But I just had to protect-Adam, I couldn't see him be hurt again. I wouldn't let that happen...

I walked-down the stairs and into the kitchen...where I bumped into Adam, who was making breakfast. His eyes looked red and watery. I could tell that he had spent the whole of the night crying his eyes-out, and it killed-me to see Adam like-this. "Heyyy..." I Whispered to him sadly and awkwardly, but with a small and sympathetic-smile.

"Hey." Adam replied to me...distantly, before he then walked-straight past-me, then immediately headed-upstairs. This was going to be the hardest thing that I'd ever done in my life.

Adam's POV.

I couldn't bare to do so much as look Kirsty in the eyes this morning...not after the events of last-night. I was so confused. I mean why would she do that? Just Why? I kept asking myself this question as I got myself washed and dressed, then headed-into work.

Kirsty was waiting for me in the living-room when I reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned to face-me then gave-me a sympathetic-look. I couldn't stand sympathy.

"Adam I..."

"Don't." I interupted. I didn't mean to come-across so stroppy with Kirsty...It wasn't that I was neccassarily angry with her, I just didn't know what-else to say to her. "Just Don't." I repeated to Kirsty, before I opened the front-door, then left for work.

I reached work 10 Minutes Later, with a fake-happiness about-me. And Ohhh was it fake alright. I pulled-into the ED Car-Park then headed into the Hospital and was immediately approached by Zoe and Tess, who both wanted-me for some-reason or another.

"Ahhh Adam, it's unlike you to be late...Anyway I forget about that, I need you in Resus. Now." Zoe Ordered. I was late? Kirsty usually got me ready and out of the house on time...But the more I could throw-myself into work the better, so I didn't mind being bossed-about by Zoe like-that.

I began to follow Zoe towards the doors of Resus, and Tess walked-along the corridor with-me, before she then asked-me the question that I really didn't want to hear...Not Today.

"How's Kirsty Feeling?" Tess questioned-me, and there was an awkward-silence as I thought about how to answer that annoyingly-difficult question.

"Um...She's Fine...Kirsty's Just...Fine..." I said, not wanting to show that something was-up.

"Well she told-me that she was feeling-sick..." Tess replied.

"Yeah...well...apart from that..." I answered to Tess, distantly, as I thought about the situation between Me and Kirsty.

"Are you sure that Kirsty's Alright?" Tess asked-me again.

"YES." I said in a raised-voice, slightly frustradely as I walked-into Resus.

"Okayyy...Calm-Down." Tess suggested to Me as she joined-me in Resus.

Tess' POV.

I didn't know what was wrong with Adam this-morning, but he was in such a strange-old-mood today, that it was almost un-bearable.

"Adam this is John Thomas, he's 33 and we suspect that he has some-kind of Learning-Difficulties, he has a fractured-ankle, and a sprained-wrist." Zoe informed-Adam and I approached Mr Thomas as I helped to assist Adam with this patient.

"Hello There Mr Thomas." Adam began as he gently picked-up the man's wrist.

"Zoe, where's Nick today?" I asked the extremely-busy Doctor as Resus seemed to be packing-out more and more by the Minute.

"Ah Henry's called-him-in to some important-meeting apparently. The big-boys need-him." Zoe Joked, before I glanced back at Adam, then noticed that he seemed to be having some-difficulties communicating with the Patient.

"Mr Thomas I need you to sit still for me whilst I treat your wrist, then you can move slightly, okay?" Adam ordered the fidgety John Thomas around, trying to get-him to sit-still before Mr Thomas lashed-out and back-handed Adam across the face.

Adam took a deep-breath-in and I walked-around to the other-side of the bed, so that I was stood next to Adam. I placed a hand on the back of his upper-arm. "Are you okay?" I Asked-Adam. I had to check, even if I was going to get a snappy-response...

"I'm Fine." Adam Said, as he shook-off my comforting-arm, before he then ripped-off his gloves, then stormed-out of Resus.

Jeff's POV.

I entered into the ED as I wheeled a Patient-in with Dixie, to find Adam storming into the Staffroom.

"Dix have you got this one?" I asked-her, concerned for my Mate.

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah Of-Course..." Dixie replied-happily, before I then walked-into the Staffroom, and found Adam sat on the sofa, with his head in his hands.

"Adam...Ad...Are you alright-mate?" I asked-him, as I sat-down next to my good-friend then placed a comforting-hand onto his back.

Adam looked-up then wiped-away the tears that I could see were now streaming from his eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm Fine. Really. I Am. Jeff." Adam replied to-me tearfully. But it was obvious that he was lying.

"Mate...You don't need to lie to me...Now what's wrong?" I asked-him straightly.

"Do You Really Want To Know Mate?" Adam questioned-me.

"Yeah...Yeah I Do...Because I can't bear to see my Wingman like this any-longer." I told-him, truthfully.

Adam closed his eyes as he took a deep-breath-in, and then-out again as hsi eyes slowly-opened. "Kirsty's Left-Me." He Blurted-Out.

"Whaaattt?" I said in shock as I moved my hand to Adam's near-shoulder.

"You heard the first-time didn't you?" Adam snapped-at-me tearfully, like he couldn't bare to say those words ever-again.

"Yeah...Woah Mate...I'm Sorry about that..." I trailed-off before giving-the broken-hearted Doctor a Man-Hug. "Hah. Girls Eh?" I Joked with Adam, trying to cheer the man-up a little as I chuckled lightly to myself.

Adam attempted a laugh as he tried to be happy-again, but that wasn't going to happen straight-away. He was obviously still in shock, and the thought of a being a Single-Man again was going to take a while to settle-into his system...All Over-Again. I Felt sorry for the Poor-Man. Adam was a Great-Friend of Mine, and I just couldn't bare to see-him this broken-hearted for much-longer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>**


End file.
